All that I'm asking for
by jscat2
Summary: When Gabby goes to tell Matt her news, what she finds could change their relationship forever, or her own secret could also. One only knows! Find out how they both handle their lives changing forever.
1. Chapter 1

All that I'm asking for..by Lifehouse is the song in which I got title for this story.

Gabby holds the blue and white stick in her hand, a simple piece of plastic is all it takes to seal her fate and change her future forever. Not only does it seal her fate but it will permanently link her to Matt Casey, her now ex-fiance, her boss and lieutenant, but most importantly the love of her life no matter what their relationship status is now.

Six weeks ago, just six simple weeks ago and one stress day at work that knocked their walls down." This...This is just the stress of the day?"

"Absolutely." Matt breathes out and as much as that wasn't the answer she truly wanted to hear she was satisfied with his answer. Leaning in to commence what had already started, this kiss started out slow, soft but with so much passion that quickly became a fight for dominance. This was how their entire evening went, slow and sensual with every need to cling to the possibility of what this was a one time thing, and yet the passion, desire, heck their love for each other is what made their need grow to undesirable tempetures.

" This doesn't change anything between us right?" Gabby whispers the next morning waking up in Matt's strong arms." It doesn't have to right?"

Matt studied her face as she looked up to him tucked into his side." No." He whispers softly shaking his head in the negative." It's just two friends needing some comfort after yesterdays events."

"Good." Gabby smiles up to him softly before brushing her lips lightly across his." I'm glad we are on the same page her." She says giving him one more chaste kiss then rolls over to get out of bed.

"Hey?" Matt reaches out grabbing her hand." Do you have to leave just yet?"

Gabby stood knawing at her bottom lip for a moment." I probably should get back home before Brett wonders what happened to me." And with that lasts nights escape from reality came flooding back, the realisation of this not being their home anymore but only Matt's place. The slightest flicker of hurt flashed across his face and Gabby is retreading her last statement." But I probably have some time to make us a quick breakfast?"

Matt gave her a small smile before standing." I'd like that." He says before moving across the room pulling out some clothes for himself, and a T-shirt for Gabby to wear. She fried up some eggs for them quickly, and they sat eating together talking and laughing like they haven't in months, and it was the first time in months the tension was completely gone. By hours end Gabby was slipping out the door thanking Matt for a great night and morning, and with one more kiss she was gone like it never had happened.

Here Gabby is six weeks later, six not so simple weeks later knocking on Matt's door, the one she slipped out of not so long ago but little did they know then how that night would forever change them. For better, for worse, well one can only find out.

"Matt?" Gabby knocks on the slightly ajar door." Matt...are you home." She calls out cautiously as she slow slips into the dark cooridor of his, their, apartment." Matt." Gabby's voice slightly cracks as she starts to see what looks to be a ransacked apartment." Are you home." Gabby moves slower towards the kitchen as she starts to feel her heart beating rapidly in her ears.

What she sees next is enough to turn the strongest of persons white as a ghost. Maybe its the lifeless stare of the blonde girls eyes or the pool of blood around her hair that sends Gabby flying to the already running water in the kitchen sink and she loses the contents of her stomach. Once relief of her vomiting subsides she takes a step away from the sink backing up towards the refrigerator as visions of her conversation with Matt clogs her memory.'Just promise me you'll be ok?' Only a few days ago she said that to him. His answer.' Cross my heart.' Did she only realise at this very moment , how much of her heart he still held on always will.

Sheer panick is the next emotion that floods her body once her back bumps into the fridge." My god." Her shakey voice grumbles out as her trembling fingers pull out her cellphone and try to dial Antonio. Gabby has to turn away from this bloodied body, it wasn't the thought of blood or death that made her so uncomfortable cause they saw it more often then they cared to share it was the idea of death tainting what she once called home, her kitchen.

After second attempt to call Antonio Gabby hurries off too the front door remembering the cell reception could sometimes be spotty there. She rushes out the still opened front door and collides into a hard chest." Wow, wow, Gabby slow down."

She looks up meeting familiar blue eyes and all she can muster out is his name." Matt!" She says in shock, yet relief washes over her as well as confusion. Her body starts to tremble as she looks up at him taking a step back.

"What's wrong?" Matt looks at her puzzled as a single tear falls down her cheek." Gabby, what is it why are you here?" He reaches his hand out for her arm but she's quickly retreating back into the apartment." Gabby?" Matt takes off after her but slows his strides when he sees the broken lamp on the floor. Then he moves closer to the kitchen where Gabby already stands staring at something in a daze, he passes the broken chip bowl looking down as he moves by slowly before he comes to stand next to Gabby and follows her eyes.

"What happened here?" She whispers just as Matt stops next to her." Who is she?"

"What...the...?" Matt looks on in confusion before moving over to Katya's body and feeling for a pulse." She's dead." He says only confirming what Gabby already figured."What happened here?"

"I came here looking for you."

"You need to go." Matt stands abrubtly moving to Gabby to usher her out the door." I need you to go." He looks Gabby in the eyes getting her to meet his." You can't be here."

"Why not?" Gabby snaps yanking her arm free.

"Because Gabby, I don't want you involved in any of this."

"Involved in what, what did you do?" Gabby swings around to face him as the stop moving in the living room.

"You think I did this?" Matt looks at her shocked as he points his finger back towards the kitchen, then turns his back to her running his hands thru his hair." You know me better then this."

"Matt." Gabby let's out a shakey breath." I never meant for you to think that, I was...I just got...scared." Matt turns to face her after hearing the fear in her voice." You weren't here."

Matt is about to answer her but Antonio and Voight come walking thru the apartment door." Gabby?" Antonio looks at her then over to Matt sending him a glare.

"She was here when I got here." Matt says giving Antonio the same glare in return.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gabby raises her voice looking at the three men around her." What did I walk into?"

"Nothing, look you saw nothing and you heard nothing." Voight walks up to Gabby ." You really should go now."

"Antonio?" She looks at her brother for help.

"He's right." Antonio nods to Voight." You didn't see anything and you need to go, Matt can walk you out."

"What did you get him involved with?" Gabby almost scolds her brother." You promised me." She pleads with tear filled eyes.

"Gabby, it's fine." Matt moves to wrap his arm around her back to walk out." Just trust us ok."

" Casey." Voight says sternly sharing a look with him.

"I got this." Matt snaps at him." Just...just give us a minute." He pleads before the two men nod then walk off into the kitchen to survey the scene." Their right..." Matt starts to say but she's cutting him off.

"What the hell Matt."

"Gabby just trust me please." He spouts right back." I'm fine, but I need you to trust me when I tell you to go, I will tell you everything I know, when we figure it out ...ok?"

She let's out a deep sigh but nods her head in the positive." You can trust me you know."

"I do know." Matt gives her a soft smile." They'll fix this, I promise."

"Cross your heart?" Gabby asks returning that smile, and he just nods in agreement, before she kisses him on the cheek softly." I'm just glad I know your safe." She whispers and Matt makes a face she doesn't question just decides to ignore it and turns to walk away.

"Hey!" Matt taps her shoulder stopping her." Why did you stop over here tonight?"

Gabby turned to face him and searched his eyes for a minute before answering." It can wait." Then with one more nod she turns to walk away and Matt watches on and his expression quickly changes before turning in and closing the apartment door.

Author's notes: Hi all hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my new story. I'm sure most of you are confused right now but you will start to get some more answers in the coming chapter:-) please review...jamie


	2. Chapter 2

Matt shut the apartment door taking a deep breath before walking back into the kitchen." What does this all mean?" He says frustrated getting the two men to stand from squatting over Katya's body.

"It means their on to us." Voight answers while Antonio starts to look for more clues." Apparently they knew we were meeting tonight and they are trying to frame you."

"Well how do they expect to frame me if I was out with cops tonight?" Matt crosses his arms." That's a pretty good alibi in my book?"

"Did my sister touch anything?" Antonio looks back at Matt as he cautiously walks around." Anything?" Matt just shakes his head a shrugs his shoulders." Are you sure a door knob, a kitchen faucet, anything?" He pressed harder.

"I don't know." Matt shakes his head again.

"Think Matt!" Antonio snaps.

"I am thinking, damn it." Matt snaps right back." She was coming out when I got here I don't know what she did before that." His voice got louder with each word.

"Let's calm down you two." Voight steps in now. He turns to Antonio now." You don't worry about your sister, she's got nothing to do with this."

"I don't want her dragged into my mess." Matt says to Voight." I don't even know why she was here." Then it dawned on Matt." Wait she came to tell me something tonight, could they be using her to get to me?"

"It's possible." Voight nods then looks down at the body." She never told you why she was here?"

"No she didn't." Matt just shook her head." Told me it could wait."

"She didn't do this sgt.." Antonio barks at him.

"I didn't say she did." Voight says bodly then turns to Matt." You were close with this girl right?" He nods to the body." Anything your not telling us?"

"Like what?" Matt snaps getting annoyed with what he thinks Voight is insinuating." You mean her and I?" Matt points between himself and Katya on the floor." Never."

"Matt were not insinuating anything." Antonio speaks up." Were just trying to piece this together."

" The hell your not insinuating." Matt still snaps annoyed." If you two think I'm hiding something then this whole situation won't work."

"Look let's just take a step back here." Voight speaks up breaking the tension." Your sister was hear tonight for something." He looks at Antonio." How bought we start there and find out why she came by."

"Let me go talk to her?" Matt asks but somewhat states too.

"I don't know if that's wise." Voight answers." I don't want you out wandering the streets right now?"

"And she should be?" Matt speaks with worry laced in his voice now." Then she should be with us, why did we send her away." He says ready to grab his coat.

"Maybe they would both be safe down at the district?" Antonio turns to face Voight." Let him talk to her there, get us some answers. Besides she'll open up to him first."

"Fine." Voight shakes his head looking over to Matt." You can talk to her but at district 21, Antonio will take you there, I'll have Burgess go pick up Gabriela."

"Fair enough." Matt nods in agreement slipping on his coat." What are you going to do here?"

"I'm going to get the medical examiner in here now, and forensic." Voight informs them as they both start to walk away.

"Hey um." Matt stops walking and turns back to face Voight." Thanks."

"We got your back, like I said." Voight nods before pulling out his cellphone, and Matt watches him for a moment then turns to meet up with Antonio by the door.

"Never thought I see the day I'd put my fate in Voight's hands." Matt let out a soft chuckle, as well as Antonio before he pats Matt's back and they are walking out of the apartment.

Gabby gets picked up by Burgess a short time later, but gets no answers from Kim about what's going on." I truly have no idea." She tells Gabby and they stay quiet from most of the short drive to district." Good luck ." Is the only other thing Kim tells Gabby as she pulls up to the back entrance of district.

"What is going on here?" Gabby asked frustrated just as Antonio walks out and opens her door." Oh great, you kick me out now I'm being summoned in the middle of the night."

"Just relax." Antonio chuckles at his grumpy sister.

"Is Matt Ok?" Her tone changing instantly to concern.

"No faith in your brother." He shakes his head as they climb the back steps. Once on the second floor he leads his sister to the interrogation room and leads her in, where Matt is already sitting waiting for them.

"Hey." Gabby chirped a little happier then intended and had to fight the urge to run over and hug him. Between the past two days of being trapped in the warehouse with Severide, then the fleeting moment of her thinking Matt was missing, to the most important moment of all her reading the results on that simple blue and white piece of plastic, she has to remind herself to keep her emotions in check." You ok?" She questions him as she moves to sit across the table from him.

"I'm good." Matt nods giving her a small smile.

"So what is all of this?" Gabby looks between both men ." Or am I still going to be kept in the dark here?"

"It's for your own safety." Antonio stands up against the big window behind Matt.

"You told me you had something to tell me tonight?" Matt leans forward on the table.

"Yeah." Gabby says quietly then glances to her brother." You pulled me out of bed for this." She huffs sinking back into her chair.

"Did someone call you or approach you." Antonio moves to stand next to a sitting Matt still." What brought you over there?"

"I used to live there you know." She snaps at Antonio." I don't treat me like a criminal your interrogating."

" Gabby." Matt speaks softly ." We're not, we just want to know why you came by to see me?"

"What is that against the law now." She huffs leaning forward closer to Matt." I'd prefer if you and I discussed this at another time."

"What's the big deal." Antonio snaps." You know you are being set up for murder and you won't even tell us why you were there."

Gabby's mouth fell open as Antonio turned putting his hands on his head, then his phone rings and he's quickly ducking out the door." Is that true." Gabby looks at Matt just getting a nod.

"Were alone now if you want to tell me, if your afraid to tell your brother."

"I'm not afraid, it just has nothing to do with him." Gabby sits up straight taking a deep breath, before leaning across the table grabbing his hand in hers." Matt the reason I came over tonight...I came to tell you...I'm pregnant."

Matt sat silent, stunned quiet for a minute before blinking a few times." Wait...what?" He shook his head like he was hearing things." Your, ...we're?" He points between the two of them.

"Yes." Gabby nods looking on with a soft smile trying to read his expression. Matt finally meets her eyes and his smile starts to grow as he squeezes her hands tighter, and just as he opens his mouth to speak Antonio walks back in.

"Hey am I interrupting?"

" Um." Matt glances at Gabby giving her a nod that they would talk later before looking to Antonio and releasing Gabby's hands." What's going on?"

"That was Voight on the phone, he just got back here."

"Ok?" Gabby drags out the word reading her brother's body language that something is wrong and to spill it.

"Is this yours?" He tosses a pair of black running pants in a plastic evidence bag." Do you recognise those?"

"Yeah." Gabby reaches across for the bag." I mean I have a pair just like them." She says as she looks closer.

"Does it have a matching black hoodie?"

"Yeah?" Gabby looks at him strange." Where did you get these?"

"In the bathroom at Matt's apartment." Antonio then puts down a second evidence bag with a black and grey hoodie which seemed to be blood stained.

"What the hell is this." Matt stood from his chair moving closer to Antonio, his anger at a breaking point." Now what does this mean?"

Just then Voight steps through the door and answers Matt's question for Antonio." Looks like they dragged Gabriela into this."

Author's notes: hope you are all enjoying so far please review... :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Matt stormed out of the interrogation room now and down the hall to the empty desks of the intelligence unit." No, no way, Gabby is involved in this." He demands turning back to the three people who followed him out to the big room.

"It doesn't work like that Matt." Antonio moved to lean against the front of his desk, gabby sitting in the chair behind him." This is exactly what they wanted from you as a reaction, they are scaring you."

"What does this mean for me?" Gabby whispers with slight fear in her voice.

"Nothing." Matt snaps before anyone else could answer her." It means nothing for you, hell I'll take the wrap before you let Gabby get involved in this." He looks over to Voight who's leaning on the file cabinet.

" Matt?" Gabby whispers his name out ." You won't take the wrap for this cause neither of us did anything wrong."

"It's not that simple." Voight finally speaks up." We have a dead body with both your fingerprints everywhere."

"Well fix it." Matt waves his arm up in frustration." You should be good at tampering evidence by now."

"Casey, it doesn't work like that." Voight raises his voice slightly getting frustrated himself.

"Really is that the only answer you got now." Matt raises his own voice that Gabby stands to walk by him as Antonio moves towards Voight." Is this what you wanted for me all along, screw with my family like I did yours."

"Matt." Gabby whispers placing her hands on his chest." Calm down."

"Calm down, calm down Gabby,." Matt is still fuming." Why don't you tell them what you just told me."

"Matt!" Gabby snaps but in a quiet tone.

Antonio speaks up as well now." Yeah Matt maybe you should calm down, before this really gets out of hand."

"Out of hand." Matt's anger only increases now." I think we're beyond that, Gabby or myself could be facing murder charges and you want me to calm down."

"Matt!" Gabby snaps yet again but it does nothing to stop his fueling anger.

"Tell them Gabby go head."

"Matt don't."

"She's pregnant you know." Matt blurts it out and everyone just stands there silent now.

Gabby brushes by Matt a few minutes later moving to grab her coat." Antonio I'd like to go home for tonight, am I allowed to do that?"

"Gabby." Matt says in a soft tone moving towards her now that he calmed down.

"No." She puts her hand up to stop him from coming any closer." You've done enough right now." Gabby says sharply as she looks over her shoulder to him.

Antonio comes between them now trying to diffuse all the tension in the air." Look I think everyone needs some sleep, but you can't go home to your apartment."

"Why not?" Gabby snaps turning to look at her brother.

"We need to keep you both in protective custody." Voight steps over to the trio." We know what these people are capable of so were not taking any chances.

" We've arranged for you both to stay at a hotel down town, where you'll have constant police protection." Antonio pulled on his coat now." You each have your own room, I'll take you there and you can get some sleep we will all meet up again tomorrow and figure out where we go from here."

Matt looked between Voight and Antonio before answering."Fair enough." In an exhausted tone, and they just receive a nod of agreement from Gabby, then they are walking off silently as Voight stays back watching them leave before moving to his office and opening up the case folder seeing where to start.

After a silent 15 minute car ride down town Antonio pulls into a back alley and he quickly escorts Gabby and Matt in through the employees entrance. They take the elevator to the 10th floor then head to the far hallway to the last two rooms in the hall. An off duty cop sat between the two doors and Antonio moves to greet him and Gabby and Matt stand side by side watching on.

"I'm sorry." Matt whispers lightly nudging her elbow with his.

Gabby looks over at him briefly giving a small smile before looking back at Antonio but whispering her response." I know."

"Your not mad?" Matt continues to whisper as they both watch on to Antonio and the other cop." Cause I understand if you are."

"I was." She answers then glances over to him briefly again." But I'm not now." After a few seconds of silence between the two Gabby then adds." We have alot to talk about."

"We sure due." Matt adds as Gabby glances up to him again just as Antonio returns.

He hands them their room keys and with a hand shake with Matt and a hug and a whisper in Gabby's ear Antonio is running off, leaving Gabby and Matt sharing one tiny smile before entering their own rooms.

Matt closes the door behind him taking a deep breath leaning his back on the door for a moment before pushing himself off walking into the dimly lit room. He walks over to the window on the far wall glancing out to see the city light of Chicago. He slips his coat off moving to hang it on the desk chair to his left when he notices another door. He walks past the desk unlocking the door opening it to find another door, with a light tap a few seconds later its clicking open." Adjoining rooms." Matt whispers to Gabby as she stands in the partially opened door peaking her head in.

"I see." Gabby gives him a soft smile opening the door wider." So are you checking in on me?" She teases lightly.

"I am." Matt chuckles back softly.

"Well I'm ok, I guess." Gabby shrugs." Was just about to take a shower."

"Sounds like a good idea." Matt smiles holding her gaze ." Well I'll leave you to it." He goes to shut the door breaking their silence.

" Wait." Gabby stops him from closing the door." Maybe we can leave these doors open slightly." She says nervously knawing at her bottom lip." It will make me feel better."

"Anything you want." Matt nods his smile growing a bit bigger, he truly would do anything for her.

"Thank you." Gabby's smile grows to meet his before she moves to close the door half over, then makes her way to the shower. She steps out a short time later feeling refreshed as she slips on her clothes from earlier having nothing else with her, thankful she had changed to sweats before Burgess had shown up at her place. Gabby moves out of the bathroom into the quiet room, then climbs into the big king size bed trying to get comfortable. She tosses and turns for a few minutes till she's laying on her back and her eyes scan the lonely room. Gabby's eyes land on the ajar door into Matt's and with a few minutes of contimplating it she's hoping up moving across the room to the door." Matt?" She whispers pushing his door open a little wider." Are you still up?"

"Yeah." He answers just as Gabby lays eyes on him, in bed, no shirt, bed sheet pooled loosely around his waist." Can't sleep?"

"No." Gabby shakes her head still clinging to the door that seperates them.

"You want to join me?" Matt taps the bed next to him, and Gabby looks on nervously for a moment." I'll let you have the remote." He teases breaking the tension.

"Are you sure?" She asks stepping into the room.

"Just get in here." He chuckles pulling the bed sheet down on her side to jump in." Good luck finding something on TV." Matt smiles handing her the remote once she settles in.

They both lay with their backs propt up on pillows against the backboard and a decent space between them in this big bed. Gabby flips thru channels for a few minutes with silence between them, before landing on the Telamundo channel. Matt let's out a chuckle and Gabby looks over to him." What?" She says in a laughing tone." Brett and I love this show."

"Really?" Matt grins shaking his head." You do realise I have no idea what their saying." He points to the TV, at two women yelling back and forth in Spanish.

"It's fine Brett doesn't either." Gabby glances over to him quickly then focuses back on the TV." I can fill you in like I do for Brett."

Matt watched Gabby talk away about the show her eyes focused on the screen his eyes never leaving her. He doesn't hear a word she's telling him as he takes her in, the way she talks or gets excited about another scene she tries to explain, but what really grabs his attention his the way he notices Gabby's hand naturally falling to her very flat stomach, and it even seemed she was subconsciously doing it herself." How are you feeling?" He whispers getting her to look over and she sees his eyes watching her protective hands.

Gabby shuts the TV off and turns onto her side facing Matt." I'm...well, I think I'm ...good." she whispered in the dark room turns onto his side to face Gabby, but still a decent space between them as he studies her face for a moment. "And you?" She whispers cautiously breaking the silience.

"I'm good...really good ." He whispers in return giving her a small smile.

"Everything is going to change." Gabby frowns slightly.

"We have alot to discuss." Matt moves his hand to brush Gabby's hair back off her shoulder that fell forward." But not tonight." He says pulling the bedsheets up to her shoulder now." Not when we are so exhausted."Gabby nods in agreement knowing he's right as she feels her eyes getting heavy." But I want you to know, if you need to talk I'll always listen."

Gabby smiles before leaning in placing a soft kiss to Matt's lips." Tomorrow." She whispers as he smiles back." Good night."

"Good night Gabby." Matt replies as he watches her drift off to sleep seconds later, his mind racing too much for the safety of the girl he watches on for his own sleep to take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby woke up a few hours later sprawled out in the center of the bed sheets in a ball by her feet,the room brighter now from the days sun." Your up already?" She asks seeing Matt pull his shirt over his head, as he just walked out of the bathroom.

"Couldn't sleep that good, sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't wake me." Gabby gave him a soft smile." But I guess your bad night sleep is something else that's my fault." She says sitting up grabbing the messed up sheets." Been pretty restless I guess."

Matt only hears part of her statement as he moves to sit at the foot of the bed turning slightly to face her." What do you mean something else that's your fault?"

"Matt." Gabby sighs." I should have never agreed with my brother to ask you of this."

"Gabby this is no way any of your fault not for a second." Matt reaches over taking her hand in his." You may have told me what was going on but I'm the only one here who decided to get myself involved."

"Well I'm sorry anyway."

"Don't be sorry." Matt squeezes her hand." If anyone should be sorry its me, I got you dragged into this mess, and now the baby."

Gabby's heart swells at hearing that single word leave his mouth." Baby." She mumbles under her breath.

"What?" Matt looks at her confused.

"Baby." She speaks louder looking at him ." You said baby just now." And Matt still looks on puzzled." I've never said it out loud yet...baby." Gabby shares a smile with Matt before continuing." It all happened so fast, the test, coming to see you, then not finding you..." Her voice trailed off.

"Hey, hey." Matt squeezes her hand getting her attention." It's OK to be excited no matter the circumstances right now."

"Is it?" Gabby gives him a look of worry and Matt knows it's fear, fear of what may happen to them." I mean are you...excited."

There's a light knock on the door interrupting but Matt doesn't let that stop him from answering her first." I am, I truly am." He tells her with pure honesty hiding his own fears of this murder situation for Gabby's sake, and he's kissing her forehead quickly before moving to the door checking the peep hole." It's Antonio." He calls over his shoulder before pulling the door open.

"Hey Matt." Antonio claps his shoulder as he steps through the door getting a 'hey' in return." I took the liberty..." He starts to say but sees his sister sitting in the bed." Oh hey Gabby." He eyes her with a smirk.

"Oh stop Antonio." Gabby shakes her head seeing her brother glance into the other room seeing the other bed had clearly not been slept in." It's not what it looks like."

"Hmmmm, says the pregnant girl in the guys bed." He teases.

"Shut up." Gabby gets up swatting his arm in a playful way, but their teasing causes a blush to grow on Matt's cheeks." What's in the bags?" She yanks a white paper bag from Antonio's hand.

"Damn girl." Antonio laughs." I got you guys some muffins."

"Oh thank god." Gabby moves to sit at the small table near the window." I'm starving."

"I bet you are." He rolls his eyes.

"So what's in that bag?" Matt interrupts the sibling banter.

"Oh right." Antonio takes the duffle bag off his arm placing it on the bed." I started to say before, I took the liberty of going to both your apartments and getting you some clean clothes."

The room went silent again the reason for this situation in the forefront of their minds." Wait ." Gabby shouts standing." What about Brett? Is she safe?" She moves closer to both men." If they planted my clothes in the apartment that means someone broke in without us knowing?"

"I gotta call Boden too." That thought dawning on Matt at the same time as he pulls his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Hang on just a second." Antonio stops Matt before addressing both of them." Boden knows, I'm taking you both over there now so we can fill in everyone at 51. And Brett is safe she is staying with someone from district 21, a cop so don't worry she's safe."

"Ok good." Gabby let out a sigh of relief." But wait why are we telling everyone at 51, when last night you didn't even want me knowing?"

"Is this even a good idea?" Matt adds." Involving all of them?"

"Voight spoke with chief a little while ago." Antonio informs." Boden agreed to help anyway he can but also insisted that we let everyone know what's going on, instead of hearing rumors or lies."

"Fair enough." Matt agrees looking over at Gabby who's nodding as well." May as well tell him everything?"

"Matt." Gabby goes to protest." We ourselves haven't discussed much of anything."

"And that's meant to be a discussion between just ourselves, but for now I think being up front with him is the safest, smartest thing to do."

Gabby absorbs his words for a minute." Your right." She nods." We should tell him."

Matt nods with a smie before Antonio speaks up." Well he's waiting for you two so go get freshened up so we can get out of here." And with that Gabby and Matt grab some clean clothes going to opposite bathrooms, and they are all out the hotel room door 10 minutes later. They arrive at firehouse 51 it's already mid afternoon and people on shift are already curious as to what is going on with the two missing members of their extended family. Matt gets out of Antonio's car first walking down the driveway to speak with Boden, as Gabby and Antonio follow behind at a much slower pace." How are you sis?" Antonio finally has a minute alone to talk.

"I'm, well...I'm confused don't know how to feel right now." Gabby slows down her walking till they come to a hault right infront of the door into 51." I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Ruzek and Olinsky are back at Matt's apartment searching for more clues, whoever did this was bound to make a mistake."

"I trust you." Gabby smiles with a nod before linking her arm around his." I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you last night."

"Oh I get it ...mom." Antonio teases as Gabby swats his arm." You forgot I have two kids myself, that protective instinct is already kicking in."

"I really haven't had much time to let it sink in just yet." Gabby moves to lean against the brick wall." So much has happened in the past 24 hours.

"Well you two seem to be handling it pretty well." He nods into the firehouse towards the direction Matt went off too." When did you two work things out anyway, you used to tell me this stuff."

Gabby looks away embarrassed now." We didn't." She whispers." It was a one time thing that happened between us, we agreed to not let it come between our friendship."

"Alot of good that did you." Antonio says sarcastic as Gabby rolls her eyes at him, before he moves in closer turning serious." You'll figure it out." And just then his phone rings so he excuses himself walking halfway down the driveway. Gabby watched on for a minute as he paced back and forth before hanging up turning back to face her." I gotta run sis." Antonio takes large strides towards her.

"Everything alright." She takes a few steps to meet him.

"We may have a break in the case." He says kissing her cheek." Tell Chief, and Matt I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You got it." Gabby gave him a smile as some relief washes over her." Good luck ." She calls out watching him walk back to his car.

"Just make sure neither one of you leave the station till I get back." Antonio cals from his driver door, with a salute from Gabby he's behind the wheel speeding off.

Once he was out of site Gabby slowly strolled onto the apparatus floor smiling to herself as her hand came to rest on her flat stomach. She doesn't even notice the nicely dressed man walking up to her until he's speaking." Excuse me miss, maybe you can help me?"

"Sure." Gabby looks upto him now." What do you need?"

"I'm looking for a Lt. Matt Casey, he works here right?"

At the mention of Matt's name Gabby looked at this man confused, as a sinking feeling settled in her stomach." Um, yeah." She answers nervous." Can I ask who's looking for him?"

"Yeah just tell him Jack Nesbit is here to see him."

Author's notes: oh boy things just went from bad to worse...tune in to find out what Jack does next.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah just tell him Jack Nesbit is here." He tells Gabby and the name has her backing up in fear.

"What are you doing here?" She says in a stern voice as she keeps backing up to the set of double doors behind her." You have some set of balls to show up here."Jack looks at her confused as he takes a step closer to her." Stay back." Gabby shouts now, just as Severide and Capp walk out the other set of doors at the other end of the station .

"Look I don't know what you've heard about me?" Jack starts to say but Severide is rushing over coming between them putting his hand on Nesbit's chest just from the reaction he saw from Gabby." I'm not looking for any trouble." Jack pleads.

"Well you got it whether you like it or not." Severide says forcefully." Go get Casey." He calls over his shoulder to Capp." And tell Boden to call Voight."

Capp runs off without a word and within seconds and no more words passed between anyone Casey comes barging out the door, and without a word he's charging Jack past Severide grabbing Nesbit's collar to his shirt and delivering a left hook to his eye sending him stumbling back." Matt." Jack raises his hand as he steadies himself, and just as Matt's about to deliver another punch Nesbit shouts." Katya is missing."

"What?" Matt lowers his fist and takes a step back." Are you serious?"

"Yes." Jack stands back up straight fixing his suit jacket." I haven't seen her in almost two days."

"You need to leave right now." Matt says in a hushed tone taking a step closer to Jack, just as the rest of the guys from 51 pile out the double doors looking on in confusion.

"Matt I need your help." Jack pleads with him again." You were the last one to see her."

Matt steps forward now getting in Jack's face." You are one sick son of a bitch." His voice low but fierce." You know you were the last one to see Katya, but she wasn't alive it's when you were killing her in my apartment."

"Whaaa, ...wait...she's...no, no no." Jack takes a step back shaking his head before the news sinks in." You son of a bitch." He drawls out." You did it." He lunges forward connecting his fist to Matt's cheek." It was you, you killed her." Nesbit shouts as he's being restrained now by Cruz Capp and Severide who rushed over.

Boden steps out now just as Voight's car comes screaching into the driveway outside sirens blarring." What the hell is going on here?" He stands between Jack and Matt as Matt wipes the small stream of blood on his cheek Jack's punch drew.

"This is Jack Nesbit." Matt points at him as he looks down at his bloody fingers.

"Well Mr. Nesbit you are not welcome in this firehouse, or near any of my men." Boden turns to face him.

"He did it." Jack nods towards Matt trying to struggle his arms free. "He killed her."

Just then Voight comes running in with his hand on his gun." What the hell is this." He says getting right into Jacks face." You have some pair on you showing up here." Voight motions for the guys to let him go." But you made my job that much easier, cause your under arrest." He turns him abruptly.

"I didn't do it." Jack pleads as he's being cuffed." I sware I didn't know she was dead, you got the wrong guy." He argues squirming in his restraints.

"Yeah." Voight grabs the back of Nesbit's coat to start walking him to his truck." Tell it to your new cell mate."

"I didn't do it." Nesbit squirms in Voight's hands." I wouldn't kill her I loved her." He shouts causing Voight to spin him around and everyone else to freeze in their spots.

"What are you telling me." Voight gets in his face." And why should I believe you."

"Because it's the truth." Jack says with conviction." We were married last month."

"That's a lie." Casey shouts as Voight sends him a glare, but he pushes anyway." Katya told me she had no relationship with you."

"Do you have proof?" Voight questions Jack, and gets a nod in response.

"You can't believe him." Casey shouts again.

"Enough." Voight calls over his shoulder before looking at Jack for an answer.

"I have our marriage certificate." Jack adds now." If you take me to my place I can show you."

"Good let's go." Voight tells Jack then turns to face Matt who's shaking his head in disgust." Casey, you and Gabriela need to get back over to district till this is taken care of. Stay here til someone from my unit shows up." And with that Voight turns and escorts Jack to his truck.

"Do I have a choice." Matt mummbles under his breath as he watches them leave, and most of the guys are walking back into the firehouse but Gabby walks over to him placing her hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?" She whispers then brushes her fingers across his cheek that already stopped bleeding.

"Yeah, yeah." Matt touches his cheek then looks at his blood free fingers now." I just, I ...just don't know." He shakes his head before walking off back into the firehouse leaving Gabby standing there watching him go. She doesn't see him again till a short time later when he's lightly tapping her awake in the bunk room." Halstead is here." He says coldly." We need to go back to district now."

Gabby sits up wiping the sleep from her eyes." Ok." She whispers." I'll be out in a few minutes." And with that Matt's up from her bunk walking away with a quick nod. His frustration level at an all time high, and even though Gabby knows she not at fault for it just the one feeling the brunt of it, she tries to not let it get to her.

Once they arrive back at district they enter the rear entrance finding all of Voight's team in there and Jack locked up in the cage. Matt gives him a onceover seeing this always put together confident man, now desheveled and almost broken looking." Well he checks out." Voight says to Matt as he meets up with him.

"How can that be?" Matt looks over at Jack again with his own confusion and frustration." He's got to be lying."

"Your the only liar hear." Jack shouts just receiving a glare from everyone.

Gabby steps closer now to the group of men." Well if he didn't do it then who did?"

"That's what we're working on." Antonio snaps at her with his own frustration.

"We're checking his alibi's now." Voight adds.

"Well I'm sure he just paid off a few people to be his alibi." Matt snaps now.

"You should watch your back sweetheart." Jack says in desperation to Gabby getting everyone's glare again.

"You better shut it over there." Voight barks across the room.

"I'm just saying." Jack continues to chuckle." You may end up like my girl."

"What did you say?" Matt turns to face him his own face enraged.

"Will someone shut him up." Voight shouts but before anyone can Matt is charging at him reaching his hands through the metal that seperates them grabbing Jack's shirt and slamming his face up against the metal that they are practically face to face." Get him off, get them out of here." Voight shouts and Matt's being pulled away and Gabby being escorted out behind him without the two men ever sharing a word.

Gabby and Matt are brought back to their hotel rooms by Olinsky and are left there without any further instructions or what may happen next. Gabby sits on the bed watching Matt pace back and forth running his hands through his hair muttering words to himself." Matt." She calls out but he's so wrapped up in his rant to hear her." Matt." Gabby shouts louder now and he finally stops and looks at her." You need to calm down."

"Calm down." He practically shouts at her." How am I suppose to calm down." Matt's frustration getting to be too much for Gabby to be the brunt of anymore she goes to get up and leave but he doesn't let her." I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He rushes to her side before she's even had a chance to stand from the bed." I'm just...I'm so tired." He whispers and his eyes welling up that all Gabby can do is wrap her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

"I know." Gabby whispers as she rubs his back." I know." She continues to whisper when she hears his soft whimpers. Moments later in between the whimpers Gabby is taken back when Matt kisses his way to her lips along her cheek. Its slow and soft yet needy and after a few seconds Gabby can't fight the urge to reciprocate, so she meets his lips slow and soft as her hands move to cup his cheeks wiping the dampness away.

The kiss never deepens and only lasts a few moments but it spoke volumes. Matt rests his forehead against Gabby's once the kiss breaks neither of them opening their eyes till Matt spoke." Sleep in here tonight again?" His voice was weak vulnerable, and his intentions sincere.

"Ok." Gabby whispers back before the move further up the bed to lay down. Matt doesn't let Gabby move to far from him as he wraps his arms around her torso, tucking his head into the crease of her neck once they reach the pillows. And just like that within second Matt falls asleep, much needed sleep that the comfort of Gabby's arms gave him.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt wakes up the next morning not having moved very much. His one arm still tucked underneath Gabby's body, his ear pressed against her chest, the strumming of her heart beat waking him,but his left hand well is left hand is unintentionally resting on her stomach, or maybe not so unintentionally. He slowly lifts his head then turning to face Gabby finding her peacefully asleep still. Her one arm is wrapped around Matt resting on his back while her other is holding the bed sheet to her waist just below Matt's hand as she lays flat on her back.

Matt looks back down at his hand resting on Gabby's bare stomach from which her shirt rode up slightly and he slowly let's his fingers dance across the tiny barely visible bump he can feel beneath his touch." Hmm, Good morning." She hums being woken by his touch and she begins to stretch.

"Morning." Matt looks up smiling slightly bashful." Sorry to have woken you he says quickly moving his hand off her skin and he looks back down fixing her shirt to cover her back up.

"It's ok." Gabby whispers placing her hand on his to stop the motion and he looks back up at her." It's ok." She reassures and with a smile he looks back down placing his hand back over the slightly swollen bump.

"It just doesn't seem real." Matt whispers as Gabby places her hand over his.

"Oh but it is." She chuckles." Just wait till it sinks in." And now Matt looks up sharing a soft chuckle giving her a smile. The hold each other's stare as the laughing subsides and the smiles turn more serious. Their faces are uncomftably close but before anymore awkward silence can pass Gabby is clutching her mouth in her hand and is up out of bed sprinting for the bathroom.

"Gabby." Matt cals out watching her run before getting up and following her." Are you ok?" He asks from the bathroom door as she looses the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Gabby nods a yes as Matt moves further into the bathroom grabbing her hair and rubbing her back.

Once Gabby feels relief she is flushing the toilet and taking a seat up against the bathtub." Some days it hits me worse then others." She gives Matt a weak smile as he moves to the sink filling a cup of water for her and handing it over." Thank you." She takes the cup and sips slowly.

"Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?" Matt asks curious.

"Ah damn it." Gabby shakes her head in frustration." I meant to do that but got side tracked."

Matt nods in understanding." Well it hasn't been a normal few days."

"No it hasn't been." Gabby agrees as the share an awkward chuckle." It's so not funny, that it is funny." And Matt just nods in agreement till the room falls silent again.

"Maybe you can call the doctor today?" Matt says a little nervous." Then if, it's...um ok... I would um... like to go with you?"

Gabby smiled at his nervousness but answers with a simple." I'd like that." Before the room falls silent again with them just sharing smiles.

Matt's face fell serious now and he started to fidget and rub the back of his next." Gabby." He said with an awkwardness." I um, yeah... um about last night..."Matt stuttered searching Gabby's face." About the kiss."

Gabby started to get uncomfortable now trying to look away as they were still cramped in this fairly small bathroom." It's fine, really." She says standing from the floor wanting nothing more then to run out of the bathroom.

"No its not." Matt answers back stunning Gabby slightly that she looks up to him." I don't want you to just brush off that kiss like it was nothing."

"We've had an emotional few days." Gabby shakes her head ." I don't think we should base anything off that right now."

"Yes we have, but that doesn't cloud how I see you,...us." Matt takes a step forward taking Gabby's hand in his." What is it you want with me, or more importantly ...us?"

"I...I.. just don't know." Gabby says confused." I just don't want us to become what we were at the end, you know?"

"I know." Matt nods in agreement." Well atleast we're talking now, so maybe that's where we start?"

"Maybe that's all we can do." Gabby smiled." And we see where it takes us."

"I like that idea." Matt smiles back.

"See." Gabby moves closer to Matt nudging her elbow into his side." We already got this parenting thing down pat." She looks up meeting his eyes for a minute as the share a lite chuckle before she's out the bathroom door leaving Matt slumping his body back against the sink taking a deep breath, his mind still swirling with all the things he could have or should have said.

Gabby takes a seat on the bed now pulling her phone out, but let's out a deep sigh looking back at the bathroom before dialing her cellphone. She schedules a doctor's appointment for 2 days from then, and then tries calling Antonio but gets no answer just as Matt walks out of the bathroom ." You trying your bother?" He asks after they share a smile.

"Yeah ,but he didn't answer." She informs him as she moves to look out the window." Oh but I got an appointment with the doc in 2 days.

"That's great." Matt says." I look forward too it." He smiles to her as she glances back over her shoulder seeing Matt grabbing his coat and wallet.

"Where are you going?" She turns to face him." Your not leaving are you?"

"I was going to run downstairs and get us something to eat."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Gabby asks worried moving towards him." How safe are we really for you to be out walking around? What if we just call for a pizza or something?"

" Yeah maybe your right." Matt agrees placing his wallet back down on the desk. His real reason for leaving was to get some fresh air and clear his head, but the look of worry Gabby had now he wasn't about to leave her alone." Why don't you call and order whatever you want." He says opening the desk drawer pulling out menus the hotel provided." I'm sure they all deliver, I'm just going to be out in the hall I want to speak to this guard outside our room.

"Ok." Gabby nodded as she took the menus from his hand." Don't be too long." She teases, but little did she know the affect she has on him when she does that. Gabby laid down on the bed trying to find something to watch on TV while she waited alone lost in her thoughts not wanting to allow her head to go there right now. She got up walking to the doorway that lead in to the second hotel room that has sat vacant for most of the time they had been couped up in these walls. Gabby contemplates moving herself back in this room, that maybe their relationship or non relationship was clouding their minds with what is right or wrong in their circumstances.

Just then Matt walks back into the other room." Gabby, foods here." He calls out snapping her out of her thoughts."What where you doing over there?" Matt looks at her puzzled as she steps through the doors.

"Oh um." Gabby hesitates for a moment." Just stretching my legs. But I'm starving so let's eat." She quickly changes the sit in silence mostly while they eat, sharing a few words between them when needed, for they both can feel the shift in the air but neither want to bring it up." So did our guard outside give you much information?" Gabby breaks the awkward silence.

" No." Matt says softly." He doesn't know anything." And with that there is a knock on the door startling them slightly." I'll get it." Matt offers after they share a look.

He moves to the door opening it once he's looked through the peep hole, letting in Antonio and Halstead." Hey." Gabby stands moving closer to them, but quickly notices their long faces." What's wrong what is it?"

"We just got the medical examiner's report back." Halstead starts with." And it appears the cause of death was not blunt force trauma to the head, but strangulation."

"So what does that mean for us?" Matt questions looking over towards Gabby.

"Well that's the good news." Antonio jumps in now." Seems she was strangled to death hours before she was even struck on the head."

"So she was already dead?" Gabby asks confused.

"It appears so." Halstead responds.

"But it also appears she had consensual sex with someone prior to her death, and we already know it wasn't Jack."

"Ok?" Matt asks confused." So what are you saying?"

Antonio takes a deep breath before speaking." What we're saying is we need you to be tested to see if your a match to the semean that was found."

Author'snotes: Hi all hope you are still enjoying this story, I struggled with this chapter so please tell me what you think, but from here now I know the direction I'm going and I hope you will like my ideas, thank you again for reading, and all your kind reviews is what motivates so please write write write...Jamie


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I've told you before I had nothing going on with this girl." Matt almost snaps at them." How many more times do I have to say it?"

"Look Matt." Antonio moves to stand infront of him placing his hand on his shoulder." It's not about us believing you did this or not, cause we do. It's about proving your innocence." He tries to reassure him.

"Matt just take the test, prove them right that your innocent." Gabby pleads with him." Maybe then we can move on from this nightmare, and they can finally figure out who did this."

"I'll take the damn test, let them swab me, take my blood." Matt snaps." I know I have nothing to hide,just I want to know when this will end, me being almost treated like a suspect when I was there helping you guys out." He yells by the time he's finishing his sentence and pointing an accusing finger at Antonio and Jay.

"Look Man." Halstead speaks calmly." We are all on the same side here."

"Fine, fine." Matt puts his hands up in defense." Just tell me where we need to go to get this done?"

"We need to head down to the ME's office, you can get tested there." Antonio informs Matt before turning to face his sister." And I need your clothes that you wore the other night."

"Mine?" Gabby looked puzzled." What does my clothes have to do with her having consensual sex with, ..god knows who at this point?" She says getting frustrated.

"Look you two." Antonio snaps looking between Matt and Gabby." Voight wanted me off this case, said I'm to close to it, to both of you." He now sighs taking a deep breath calming himself done." Now I promised him I could handle this...you two, so please...please just make this easy for all of us."

"I know you guys keep feeling like your getting the run around here." Halstead steps in now." But I promise this is how we do our jobs."

Antonio moved to his sister now as he calms himself down." I know how this is making you feel, both of you." He glances to Matt." But I need your clothes to rule you out, cause the medical examiner found fibers under Katya's nails, we need to bring in your clothes to rule you out to be sure the fibers don't match."

"You mean the jealous ex girlfriend." Matt says quietly not an ounce of sarcasm or anger in his voice." They want to rule out that I didn't sleep with her, and you didn't kill her out of jealousy." He looks over to Gabby, his words not meant to be hurtful or mean just a reiteration of the situation.

Gabby moves into the next room grabbing her dirty clothes from the floor and moving back into the room where the three men watched on." Never wanted this to be trouble for you." She tells Antonio sincerely." For any of us."

Being locked up in this hotel room doesn't help." Matt let's out with a small smile as everyone turned to look at him." I mean, not that I'm complaining." He holds his hands up in defense.

"Well let's get to the ME's office first , then maybe we can figure out something for you both other then being here." Antonio offers as they turn to leave the hotel room.

All four of them arrive at the medical examiner across town a short time later. Matt is escorted by Halstead to the lab room, while Antonio and Gabby head downstairs to the basement of the facility to the autopsy room. They walk through the room and the smell of formaldehyde has Gabby quickly wirling around and running for the nearest bathroom. Antonio gives Halstead a call on his cell phone to come downstairs and wait for Gabby outside the bathroom." Go." Matt tells him as they sit waiting." I'll be fine, and I'm not alone." He nods to the few people sitting waiting for testing themselves.

"You'll be fine." Halstead nods as he stands almost sounding like he's trying to convince himself." Just come downstairs when your down if no one is up here waiting."

"You got it." Matt nods his for Jay to leave his bigger concern being he finishes up a short time later he walks out of the small room he was in and nearly bumps into someone exiting the stairwell right across the hall from where he was." Oh excuse me." Matt says apologetic.

"You should watch where your going." This dark haired man a few inches shorter then Matt says curtly never looking up at him." You never do know when someone is there if you don't watch where your going." This man finally looked up meeting Matt's eyes with his dark, dark brown ones.

"I." Matt went to speak but looked at him puzzled for a moment before this guy storms off to exit out the front door of the building. Matt turned watching this man leave, and this sinking feeling hit him like he felt he's seen this man before. He moves now at a quick pace to the front door taking a few steps outside looking around but seeing no one insight. He took a deep breath before turning around to walk back inside the building, and once through the door is where he sees another familiar face walking in his direction." Nesbitt." Matt snaps causing him to look up and meet his eyes." What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not now Matt." Jack answers him in an exhausted tone.

"That's it." Matt takes a step closure to this normally so put together man, that looks like he is about to break." They let you walk?"

"Walk?" He meets Matt's eyes with his blood shot ones." I did nothing wrong here." Jack says in a shakey voice." I'm here to identify my wife's body."

Matt let's out a small sigh calming himself before speaking again." For what it's worth I am sorry, Katya...well she was a nice girl."

Jack took a step closer to Matt, a new look in his eyes." You may say you didn't kill her, well physically atleast, but let's face it she's dead because of you." He's words ripping through Matt like venom.

"Maybe you should look in the mirror." Matt says getting a tiny bit closer to Jack now." My involvement in that club only brought your skeloton's out of the closet."

"How did that work out for you?" Jack says with a chuckle." I don't see handcuffs on me for anything."

"Your day will come." Matt smirks back taking a step away.

"I should have known right away you'd be a snitch, especially that day I saw you talking to your cop friends outside of your firehouse." Jack turns to Matt who has his back to him already walking away, getting him to stop and turn back to face him." You could have had a great life if you just trusted me, money, riches, whatever you wanted."

"My life is already pretty damn perfect." Matt smirks back at him about to turn away again." And I didn't need any of your fraudulent money for that." He turned his back to Jack one more time to walk away, now seeing Gabby making her way towards them slowly. Matt gives her a look of confusion on why she's up there but before he can speak Jack is answering back.

"You know, I really liked you and trusted you Matt."He's calling out getting them both to look at him." Does your girl feel the same way, does she trust you like I did cause look at how that turned out."

Matt is about to answer him but Gabby snaps back first." You will never know what it's like to have what Matt and I have, cause you don't know what the word honesty is."

"Oh darling." Jack chuckles." No one is that honest, especially with the pretty girls that work at my club."

Matt turns and is about to charge at Jack, when Antonio rushes past him and has Jack slammed up against the wall his forearm up against his throat.". Don't give me a reason to put the handcuffs back on you." He whispers inches from his face." You may not have killed your wife, but your still scum in my book."

"This is police brutality." He says barely able to move against Antonio's hold.

Antonio releases his hold on Jack now raising his hands in defense." Who's gonna believe you." He chuckles back at him." Now get out of here before I change my mind."Jack tugs on his suit jacket before letting out a huff and shaking his head, but leaves quietly and then Antonio turns back to Matt and Gabby." I think it's time to get you two back to the hotel for the evening."

"Antonio I can't stay couped up in that hotel room another night." Gabby protests." Let me go home to my own place?" She begs and Matt looks on hurt.

"I'm not letting you go back to your apartment alone." Antonio counters.

"I won't be alone, Matt will be there." Gabby answers as a statement not a question not even noticing Matt's surprised reaction." Make it happen big bro?" She walks over batting her eyelashes at Antonio." Please pretty please."

"Alright, alright." He chuckles at her antics." Let me see what I can do."

"Great." Gabby chirps." I'll call Brett and let her know." She grabs her phone out of her pocket. Matt watches the two of them walk away in opposite direction on their phones wondering what the hell just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabby and Matt walked into her and Brett's apartment about two hours later with a few grocery bags after Gabby complained about needing a home cooked meal." Brett?" Gabby called out as they stepped through the door Matt a few awkward steps behind.

"I'll be out in a minute." She calls from behind her closed bedroom door.

"Follow me this way." Gabby speaks to Matt over her shoulder." Kitchen's this way."

"I know Gabby." Matt chuckles rolling his eyes as he puts the groceries down on the counter." Don't you remember?" He smirks moving to the sink.

"Oh." Gabby starts cracking up covering her mouth laughing." . classic." She says between trying to catch her breath from laughing.

"Glad you can still joke about it." Matt says sarcastic as he tosses the kitchen towel at her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." She says containing her laughter as she opens the fridge." Here calling truce." Gabby says grabbing a beer and popping off the cap before handing it to him.

"Mmm." Matt hums as he takes a swig." I think this will do." He smiles back holding Gabby's gaze as it falls quiet between them.

"Hey guys." Brett walks in the room startling them slightly." I'm glad you two are here." She moves to hug Gabby then moves to give Matt one slightly more awkwardly.

"Yeah thanks for letting us crash here." Matt says once they break there hug." The hotel they had us in was getting pretty uncomfortable." He glances at Gabby his words having a slightly different meaning then the girls took.

"It's totally cool." Brett waves him off." Besides this is Gabby's place too." Matt hating the sound of that the more he hears it.

"So what have you heard?" Gabby questions her roommate." Has boden said anything ."

"He hasn't said too much." Brett moves to sit at the table." Just that Lt. Casey had some problems with that strip club owner." She says glancing over to Matt then continues." He said the rest of the story is upto him to tell everyone."

"Yeah." Matt says then takes a swig of his beer." I only spoke to him briefly yesterday before Nesbitt showed up, and all hell broke loose. I really need to go back there next shift and speak to him, well everyone for that matter." He says but is mainly directing to Gabby.

"We have that appointment that day as well." She gives him a knowing look as he nods his response that he remembers, and it also doesn't go unnoticed by Brett.

" So I know why Casey hasn't been on shift." Brett looks at Gabby again." But why have you not been? How are you involved in all this?"

Gabby shares a look with Matt before answering." It's a bit complicated, but I got caught in the middle of this...problem...when I went to go talk to Matt the other night."

"The dead girl?" Brett whispered unsure if she should say anything.

"Wait you know?" Gabby looked at her shocked then looked over too Matt.

"How did you find out if Boden didn't say anything?" Matt questions her his tone not showing any sign of anger. These two had work together for a while but Brett felt like she really didn't know him that well, only through Gabby.

Brett squirmed a little for a minute before answering." I kind of started seeing someone from district 21." Her awkwardness more with Matt being in the room with this being more of a girl talk topic.

"What!" Gabby moved to hug her friend." That is such great news. So who is he, how did you meet, I want the details."

Matt chuckled in his beer at Gabby's antics as she shot him a playful glare then stood to walk over to him." This is girl talk no boys allowed." She starts pushing him out of the kitchen.

"What?" Matt continues to chuckle as she keeps moving him stopping at the fridge grabbing another beer for him." I just got here and your already kicking me out."

"Not out." She teases back as she sits him down on the couch." Just to the living room."Gabby then opens up second bottle of beer and hands it too him." Here drink up."

"Bossy, and trying to get me drunk." Matt calls out as she walks away." What did I do to deserve this?"

"Watch it." She smirks pointing her finger at him before turning around walking back into the kitchen, leaving Matt flustered as he guzzles down his beer.

Matt was greatful Gabby sat him where she did cause he was able to see into the kitchen and watch the girls talk and laugh together. His eyes clearly on one of the girl more then the other. Gabby listened intently to Brett talk about Sean Roman and how they met at Molly's as she moved around the kitchen, loving the content feeling she got feeling Matt's presence near by. She would randomly go check on him using a new beer or some other excuse to bring herself near him." A guy could get used to this." Matt teases as she places yet another beer infront of him.

"Well I'm in a good mood." She flirts back." Dinner will be ready in a few." Gabby tells him before leaving for the kitchen one more time.

Twenty minutes later all 3 friends were sitting around the table laughing , joking having a good time. It was the first time in days Gabby and Matt had forgotten the real world, and all their turmoil for at least a few hours. Gabby excuses herself to use the rest room now leaving an awkward silence between the last two occupients." It's nice to see her laugh and smile like this." Brett says in a hushed tone.

Matt looks up at her placing his fork down." It really is." He nods in agreement.

"I know we never got to know each other that well, well I feel like I know you just from Gabby and things..." Brett starts to ramble nervous as Matt looks at her confused.

"You've been a good friend to her." Matt answers stopping her rant. And with that comment Brett sees just how deep his love is for her roommate.

"I'm sure it's cause of you." Brett says picking up her fork to eat as she hears the toilet flush." It's you who makes her this happy."

Matt smirks at Brett picking up his fork as well just as Gabby returns." So what did I miss?" She asks and Matt and Brett share a quick grin." What?" Gabby questions looking between the two.

"So." Brett starts changing the subject." You never did tell me what brought you to Casey's place the other night?" She blurts out and Matt nearly spits out his beer that he's drinking at the moment.

Gabby gives Matt a look for his reaction before looking over to Brett." Well may as well tell you cause you'll find out soon enough." I'm ...um...pregnant."

Brett jumped to her feet and screeched." I knew it." Then mummbled something about a sixth sense when Gabby gave her a puzzled look." I'm so happy for you both." She hugs Gabby then Matt before moving back to Gabby whispering." Some stress of the day outcome." Into Gabby's ear, but Matt hearing it and blushing as he realised she was very well aware of his and Gabby's emotional hook up and clearly knew Matt was the father.

They all talked for a short time before Brett was heading off to Roman's place. He came and picked her up to be sure she was safe and then once she slipped out the door calling good night, there was two." You want another beer?" Gabby asked Matt as they still sat next to each other at the table the silence between them calming.

"Sure." He says but stands before Gabby does." But I can help myself."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged as she teased." But next time I may not be offering."

Matt pops the top off his beer then walks back to the table and leans over her head and tells her."Dinner was amazing by the way." Then sits back in his chair still holding the same smile.

"Thanks." Gabby tucks a piece of hair behind her ear bashfully." It was nice to have a home cooked meal."

"It was nice to see you so happy again today." Matt say bodly, maybe the beers his courage or his undeniable feelings surfacing.

"Yeah." She smiles back her voice soft." Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did you mean what you said to Jack today." Gabby asked biting her bottom lip." About your life being perfect."

"Every word."

Gabby held Matt's gaze for a moment before she started to squirm a bit." Can I ask you something else...friend to friend?" She threw in at the last second. After getting a nod from Matt as he takes another sip of his beer." Kiss me?" She whispers softly as Matt gives her a stunned look." I mean I'm dying for a beer and I thought maybe you know your drinking I could taste." She rambles nervously until Matt leans forward snaking his hand behind her neck and gently pulls her lips to his. Gabby's lips respond instantly the kiss slow soft never heated , as Gabby places her one hand on Matt's cheek and his hand stays linked to her neck. Maybe the excuse of a taste of his beer was true, or maybe it was more, much more then that as their lips never parted they stayed together moving in sync until a breath became necessary. Their was nothing short or friend like between that kiss.

Once they parted Gabby held her eyes closed as the moved away opening them was she sat up straight again. Matt's eye's watched her intently till she opened her then licking her lips before humming her reply." Mmmm, thanks."

Matt let out a soft chuckle before he answers." Glad I could help."

They sat quiet in silence, not awkward silence just Gabby breaks the silence." Are you tired?"

Matt shakes his head in the negative before whispering a." No." in return.

"Me either." She gives him a soft smile."What do you think about finding a movie?" Gabby asks standing from her chair putting her hand out for Matt's." I'll let you hold the remote." She teases his words from the other night.

Matt takes her hand laughing at her antics as he stands telling her." Who can resist that offer." Before they move together into the living room. They find a movie as they settle into the couch getting comfortable and 15 minutes into it they are both sound asleep in each other's arm. Neither of them even truly sure of the name of the movie which was picked.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabby wakes up the next morning smiling in the comfort of her own bed as she stretches loving the feel of her mattress again. Looking down she sees herself fully dressed in her clothes from the night before the recent events flood her mind again." Matt?" Gabby whispers sitting up as she realises she is alone in her bed. She hops out of bed quickly and exits her room to the sight of Matt sound asleep on the couch brings a smile back to her lips.

Gabby drapes a blanket over Matt's body before moving to the kitchen and turning on the coffee pot. Matt stirred in his sleep as the aroma of the coffee filling his nostrils slowly woke him. He laid there for a few minutes allowing the sleep to resolve from his body before he slowly got up making his way into the kitchen. Gabby had her back to him as she washed the dishes in the sink unaware of his presence till Matt walked up behind her kissing the back of her head a gesture he always did when they were dating." Morning ." He whispers realising what he did after he turned away to sit at the table.

"Morning." Gabby says back glancing over her shoulder watching as he took a seat at the table." How did you sleep?"

"Yeah not bad." He says unconvincing as he rubs his neck unaware Gabby is watching him." How bout you?" He questions never looking turns the running water off and turns her body to face him leaning her side against the counter." What?" Matt asks once he looks up after getting no response.

"You don't look so well rested." She eyed his hand still rubbing his neck, and he gives her a guilty grin." What time did you bring me too my room? I woke up this morning and I forgot about everything for a minute." Her words confusing him, of what she was referring to.

"I'm not really sure." Matt shakes his head." It was pretty late I think, and you looked uncomfortable the way you fell asleep on the couch." He adds trying to be causal with the affect Gabby continues to have on him.

"Clearly I wasn't I guess." Gabby chuckles shaking her head." I never even felt you move me."

"I just wanted you to get a good night sleep." He shrugs his shoulders looking at her serious.

Gabby looks at her feet biting her bottom lip before meeting his eyes again." And you should be?"

"It's fine Gabby." Matt shrugs it off looking away not catching on to her hints.

"Well I'm not going to be the reason for you needing a chiropractor next week." Gabby says in almost a demanding tone, before taking a breath and continuing more calmly." I know things are complicated, and the lines are somewhat blurred between what we are with the baby now." Gabby smiles as she gets a chuckle from Matt as she said about lines being blurred." But they don't need to be...complicated either."

"Ok." Matt nods giving her a smile.

"Ok." Gabby asks more then says as Matt continues to nod." So no more sleeping on couches?"

"No more." Matt agrees trying to hold back his grin, for he realises now that this was Gabby's way of beating around the bush, and that she was upset that he didn't stay in her room with her. They held each's others smile for a few moments as they silently agreed they were on the same page before Matt stood from his seat and walked over to Gabby." So what do we got for breakfast in this place." He smiles before moving past her to open the fridge.

"Oh funny are we." She teases back." Just for that you can be my assistant."Gabby lightly taps him out of the way with her hip as she grabs eggs bacon and some fruit from the fridge." Can you keep up?"

"Oh you know I can." Matt winks giving her a devilish smile as he grabs a grape throwing it in his mouth."We make a great team anyway." He says a little more serious his words holding a deeper meaning.

Gabby watches Mattt with a smile on her face when he's not looking, and Matt doing the same when she's not looking as they work side by side till breakfast is cooked. They share a nice meal together until Antonio called and is there picking up Matt a short time later needing to go back to Matt's apartment. Halstead is left there with Gabby as well so the undercover watching her apartment could take a break." Can I get you anything?" Gabby asks Jay as she is left cleaning up from breakfast.

"Nah, I'm good." He says from the living room as he takes a seat.

Gabby walks in the room a few minutes later placing a bottte of beer on the coffee table in front of him." I won't tell if you won't tell." She smirks.

Jay smirked back before grabbing the bottle." Fair enough."

Gabby sits across from him now on the loveseat and they stay silent for a bit neither knowing what to say." So I haven't seen Erin lately?" Gabby is the first to speak again, not realising she was touching on a sensitive topic.

"She, um." Jay shrugged taking a sip of his beer." I guess needed some time off, some personal issues."

"I'm sorry." Gabby whispers. I didn't mean..."

Jay is waving her off mid sentence." It's all good." He says before silence falls between them yet again." So, um...baby I hear?" Jay starts a new conversation." Congrats?"

"Yeah." Gabby smiles placing her hand on her abdomen." I'm still needing to remind myself it's real."

Jay smiles with a nod happy for her, before getting a curious look on his face." You and Casey, um how do you make it work?" He asks almost embaressed to have asked." I mean working together and all."

Gabby took a deep breath very aware of his failed relationship with Erin, and knowing how complicated things were for her and Matt now." I won't lie it really sucks." She starts rubbing her forehead with her fingers." I'm having a baby with my ex -fiancée, who's also my boss. In our line of work, it's just...well maybe its just impossible to have both."

"Yeah I'm starting to see that." Jay says disappointed." But hey who knows how things can turn out, just gotta have faith."

"Faith." Gabby mimics as they nod in agreement. And they fall silent again, their minds off wondering about what could be.

Elsewhere across town Matt and Antonio walk into Matt's apartment." Why is it we needed to come back here?" Matt asks as they walk through the open door, still other cops there and yellow police tape everywhere." When will I ever be able to return here also?"

"Soon." Antonio tells him as he lifts the yellow tape so they can pass under." We needed to come by here cause they are going to be removing some contents for evidence and as the owner of the contents you need to be present."

"Got it." Matt nods in agreement giving his full cooperation." I um... well I know I've been difficult at times." He starts saying as he and Antonio stand side by side watching on as other cops work." I want you to know I appreciate it, all of it."

"Don't sweat it." Antonio claps his shoulder." Your practically family anyway, and what we do for our family." His sentence not needed to be finished for they both knew the answer.

"We kind of are family." Matt whispers with a grin causing Antonio to look over at him.

"That's right dad." Antonio realises what Matt meant." Your lucky I always liked you, or Gabby may have ended up a single mom."

"Lucky me then." Matt smirked sharing a teasing look with him.

"There's nothing better." Antonio turns more serious." You'll see, but I know you'll do right by them."

"Alway's been my intentions." Matt finished with and the two men fell silent again, just waiting and watching as Matt wonders if he will ever call this place home again.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabby excused herself from Jay when she got tired, for it had gotten late and Matt still had yet to return. So when she woke the next morning finding Matt sound asleep in her bed she couldn't help the smile that graced her face, knowing their talk the day before had not been ignored. Gabby watched his peaceful form sleep for a moment before slowly slipping out of bed excited for the day.

Once Gabby made the coffee and took a shower she made her way back into her bedroom bumping right into Matt's hard bare chest as she opened the door." I didn't hear you coming." Matt says sleepy, taking a step back before waking up quickly as his eyes focus on Gabby in just a bath towel." I need some coffee." He mummbles slipping past her out the room.

"It's already made." Gabby calls over her shoulder in a bubbly tone before moving to her vanity across the room. She sat applying her makeup humming to herself when she saw Matt's reflection through the mirror standing in the doorway watching her." Sorry I was asleep when you got home last night."

Matt made a face to himself hiding it behind his coffee mug." It was really late, I wouldn't expect you to wait up for me." He said in not the most pleasant tones.

Gabby stopped what she was doing looking at him for a moment then went back to what she was doing." How did it go last night?" She asks sensing his tension.

"Fine... I guess." Matt said looking away from her eyes through the mirror." I just want my place back to normal already."

Gabby looked back at him once again realising her words are what started this." Well this is your home for time being... isn't it?" She says hurt laced in her voice." I mean aren't you comfortable here?"

"Of course I'm comfortable here." Matt looks back meeting her eyes in the mirror." I just want some normalcy back."

"And being here with me, is anything but." Gabby hisses and Matt feels his foot go further in his mouth. He goes to protest but Gabby stands from her small vanity chair and snaps." No, no I get it." Just as her hand knocks over her small jewelry box sending all it's contents crashing to the floor." Damn it." She hisses getting down to her knees.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Matt says moving closer and squatting down on the floor to help." Here." He hands Gabby the single piece of jewelry that traveled the furthest but nearest to him. Her engagement ring.

"Thanks." Gabby takes it in her fingers looking at it, silence falling between the two, the ring a deafening reminder of their complicated history. She stands putting all her jewelry back in its proper places in the box before standing." I need to finish getting ready, the doctor appointment is today."

Matt sighs watching her sit back down at her vanity before he stands." Well I guess I'll go get in the shower." He almost asks not states and stands watching her. When she doesn't answer him only nods he turns quietly and leaves the room and heads to the bathroom. Matt let's the warm water relax him and this allows him to think straight for once in days.

"Matt?" Gabby knocks gently on the bathroom door snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to make something to eat." She calls through the closed door." Would you, um care to join me?"

Matt smiled to himself at her attempt to smooth things over." I'll be right out." He calls out as he shuts the running water off pulling the shower curtain open and wrapping the bath towel around his waist. He steps out of the bathroom brushing by Gabby." Let me just get dressed." He says and now it's Gabby's turn to stare at him a heat rising to her cheeks as he walks down the hall.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Gabby shakes her thoughts away." Must be the hormones." She mumbles under her breath.

"Hey." Matt pops his head out of the bedroom door he just entered, and Gabby looked on guilty thinking he heard her mumbles." How bout we get out of here, go out somewhere for breakfast?"

"Really?" Gabby said surprised." But is it safe, for us?"

Matt pulls his shirt over his head and walks back down the hall to her." Gabby we need some normalcy, besides your brother cleared it with the cop outside who's watching guard to follow us to the appointment."

" You mean we are not getting chauffeured?" Gabby chuckled." And I was just getting to like it." She teases." I'd like some normalcy too." She says more serious.

"Great." Matt smiles before walking to the front door." I'll go run it by them." He tells her before slipping through the front door. A few minutes later they were both got into Gabby's car, Matt behind the steering wheel." It feels weird being in the drivers seat." He chuckles as he adjusts the seat and mirrors.

"Yeah I bet." Gabby gives him a small smile." And driving someone else's car your first day back."

"Nah, it's fine." Matt says as he pulls away down the street." I've driven your car plenty of times before."

They drove in silence the rest of the few short blocks it took to get to a small little coffee shop. Matt parked and they headed inside him giving the two cops a quick nod before entering inside. They ordered their food at the counter, Gabby getting two extra coffees and receiving a look from Matt." What?" She squinted her eyes at him shaking her head." These guys did us a favor, least we can do is repay them."

Matt nodded as he moved to a table by the window taking a seat and watching Gabby walk outside to hand deliver. God she was beautiful, as he watched her walk, then the smile that graced her face as they thanked her for the kind gesture. But it was the smile she threw him walking back that made his heart flutter, yet another complication between them." Did you make their day?" Matt teases as she comes to sit across from him now.

"Their week." She counters back with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"Oh I bet." He laughs shaking his head.

"I'm glad we did this." Gabby smiles up to him as she takes a bite of her breakfast sandwich.

"Me too." Matt smiles back before clearing his throat." Speaking of normalcy... I um...well I was hoping to speak with Boden after your appointment, about getting cleared for work."

"Really?" Gabby asks slightly surprised and hurt at same time." Will he let us work in the middle of this investigation?"

"I don't know." Matt shakes his head." But 51 is one of the safest places for us to be, and besides how much danger have we been in past few days anyway." He says leaning forward his voice dropping to a whisper.

Gabby sat back a thought coming to her mind now." Will I even be cleared for work anymore." She looks up meeting Matt's eyes." What do we even know about pregnant fire fighters?"

"We will talk to the doctor." Matt reassures." And I'm sure Boden will work with you...us."

"All that hard work, heartache." Gabby meets Matt's eye's with her last word." It's all getting thrown away."

Don't jump the gun here Gabby." Matt speaks in a firm tone and he notices a man sitting a few tables over watching them but he decides to ignore it, and finishes with Gabby." No one is taking away your spot on 81, I can promise you that."

"No one?" Gabby whispers.

"No one." Matt smiles answering her softly." Besides I happen to know the lieutenant, I'll put in a good word."

"Oh funny." Gabby rolls her eyes leaning forward swatting his arm, but Matt is yet again distracted by the man watching them." Matt...Matt?" Gabby snaps her fingers to get his attention.

"Sorry." Matt looks back to Gabby then back over to the man staring intently at them with his dark, dark eyes." Excuse me do I know you from somewhere?" He asks just as Gabby's eyes follow his to the man a short distance away.

"Doubt it." He says to Matt as he stands from his seat." But you should be more aware of what's around you." He says just before pushing the door open and walking out.

"What the hell." Matt mumbles to himself standing from his seat." Where have I seen that guy before?"

"Matt?" Gabby stands looking at him concerned." What was that all about?"

"Medical examiner." Matt says to himself as he rushes to the door and looks for the man who vanishes yet again." He was at the medical examiners office the other day." He turns to Gabby who follows him out looking at him puzzled. Matt strides over to the police officers sitting in the car drinking their coffees." Did you just see where that dark haired man that just left went?"

They both shake their heads in the negative, and Matt steps away frustrated." I'm sure it's nothing." Gabby says placing her hand on his arm." Let's just go now."Matt just nods as they go to Gabby's car, this sinking feeling not leaving him.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabby and Matt settled into two chairs side by side once she was checked in at the doctor's office. The waiting room was pretty full of mostly pregnant women, a few not but most of the women had a spouse or companion with them. Gabby took in all the pregnant women, their shapes and sizes as she sat quiet and Matt flipped through a parenting magazine." I wonder what stages all these women are at?" She whispers leaning into Matt's side.

"Stages?" Matt whispers back looking over at her with a raised brow.

"You know." Gabby playfully rolls her eyes." How many weeks along, full term being 40 weeks."

"Oh you mean till their cooked." Matt teases back.

"Yeah, I mean no." Gabby nudges his side seeing he is playing around." That's going to be me soon enough." She nods more seriously at a women being called into the back as she waddles her way out of site.

"That definantly won't be you." Matt shakes his head, his voice still a playful tone." She was not nearly as hot as you will be."

"Hmmm." Gabby looks at him rolling her eyes."Sweet talker you are."

"Nah." Matt smirks as he goes back to flipping through his magazine." It's just my natural charm."

"Oh right, that's in place of your good looks." Gabby plays back and Matt just looks at her smiling. He looks over his magazine when their conversation fell quiet and looked around the room now. He watched the nervous faces, scared faces, even pissed off faces of the men sitting around him. Matt's snapped out of his thoughts when they were being called back." Ready." Gabby stands looking back waiting for Matt to follow.

"After you." He puts his hand out for her to lead the way, and he's placing his hand on her lower back as they are escorted to the exam room. Gabby is given instructions on what clothing to take off, and leave on before the door his closing shut leaving them in the small room." Would you like me to wait in the hall?" Matt offers as Gabby fumbles with the gown and sheet she was handed.

"Only if your uncomfortable." Gabby shrugs her shoulders showing no signs of awkwardness." You've seen me naked how many times?" She chuckles." And we are practically living together now anyway."

"True." Matt nods taking a seat in the chair next to exam table, trying his hardest to actually not stare at Gabby undressing in front of him. He's been sharing a bed with her for days platonic, this clearly shouldn't affect him like it is. He clears his throat thinking of anything to get his mind off the dirty thoughts running through his head. Big and little one." Brett has become a really good friend huh."

Gabby looks at Matt strangely as she climbs on to exam table." Um yeah." She chuckles squinting her eyes at him." Where did that come from?"

"Just thinking." He blows off her curious eyes.

"Thinking huh?" Gabby still looks at him with a questioning eye." Is there something on your mind Matt?" She still looks at him curious.

Matt looks up meeting her eyes and in this moment hates how she can read him so well." I was thinking about our arrangement." He says and Gabby looks on for him to elaborate." You know about further along in your pregnancy, and me being around for it?"

"Why does it sound like it's a question of you being around?"

"Well it kind of is." Matt clears his throat his nerves taking over slightly." I want to be around for all of it."

"You will be." Gabby answers still not comprehending.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe you could spend a few nights at my place." Matt says nervously then quickly adds." Or me at your place?"

A smile graces Gabby's lips as she realises what he's suggesting." Oh, I see." She tries containing her smile from showing how much she loved the idea." You want to be around for some of those midnight ice cream runs, or my moody sleepless nights cause I'm to big to get comfortable."

"Pretty much." Matt shrugs nodding his head with a sheepish look on his face." Or the baby's first kick."

Gabby held Matt's stare holding back the urge to kiss him madly at this very moment." I'm sure we can make it work." Her words meaning a lot more then Matt comprehended them to mean, but as she's about to speak again there is a light tap on the door before it swings open.

"Hi I'm Jenny Wheeler, I'm a midwife." She reaches her hand out." Gabriela Dawson?"

"Yes." Gabby shakes her hand in return." Nice to meet you." She says before getting a "same" in return." And this is Matt." Gabby points to him as Jenny extends her hand to him." He's my um, well the..."

"Dad." Jenny finishes the sentence as she shakes his hand before taking a seat at the small table with a computer screen on it." So how have you been feeling?" She asks as she starts typing looking at the monitor." And when was your last period?"

"I have good days and bad days with the nausea, and vomiting." Gabby looks down at her hands on her lap ashamed now." As far as my last period I'm not quite sure, I'm not always regular, but I'm thinking conception was about six weeks ago." Gabby says glancing over at a very quiet Matt, as visions of that night flash before her eyes and they share a soft smile.

"That helps cause that makes you about 8 weeks then, we don't go by conception but your last period on determining how far along you are."

"I see." Gabby nods.

"Did you get a blood test to confirm? Or you just took a home test?"

"Just a home test."

"Well we normally like a blood test to confirm, but your here so let's see what the exam tells us first." Jenny stands grabbing a paid of gloves from the wall." Just lay back for me." She asks as she approaches Gabby." So what do you do Gabby?" Jenny asks as she does a breast exam, routine .

"I'm a firefighter." Gabby replies.

"Wow that is a brave job." Jenny smiled looking up to Matt." Are you a firefighter as well?"

"Yes." Matt nods." I'm a lieutenant."

" My lieutenant." Gabby chuckles, before turning serious." That is one of my questions for you as well am I allowed to do as far as work restrictions?"

"Well you will most likely need to be put on light duty, cause it's a strenuous job." Jenny says as she covers Gabby up then moving her hands to feel around abdomen but continues to talk." We recommend no heavy lifting max of 40 lbs, but also the excessive heat may not be good for you as well the high tempetures can raise your body tempeture and that has been a known cause of miscarriages."

" So basically no firefighting for me while I'm pregnant." Gabby says but not sarcastic at all as she looks at Matt." For the baby's sake gotta stay safe right?"

"Right." Matt smiled back to her his eyes watering at the protective way she already speaks of their child." For the baby." And he reached over taking her hand in his.

Jenny continued to feel around Gabby's abdomen." The uterus does feel to be enlarged." And Matt can visabily see the tiny bump now as she lays flat on her back and he sits eye level, watching the midwife palpate her stomach." Why don't we see if we can locate a heart beat." She says now pulling out a small square box that had a microphone looking thing attached." You clearly seem to be pregnant from my exam." Jenny leans over telling Gabby just as she applies some gel to her stomach.."If we hear the heartbeat I won't need the blood test."

"Sounds good." Gabby smiles and squeezes Matt's hand tighter as they wait with silence in the air. The rapid sound only took seconds to fill the room and Gabby and Matt's tears were no longer held back." That's it." Gabby whimpers out.

"Thank you." Matt smiles with tear filled eyes." For letting me be a part of this." And without hesitation, his kisses her lips then forehead, then back to her lips." Thank you." He whispers again as they listen to the most amazing sound. Their baby's heartbeat.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been two days since Matt and Gabby were at the doctor's office, where they got full confirmation they would be becoming parents. They had been trying to avoid the real world and relish in the new life that was growing inside of Gabby. They had done lot's of talking, and have spent every waking moment together, yet their relationship status still stayed unclear to them.

"You ready for this?" Matt asks Gabby as they walk down the sidewalk toward 51.

"I think we have avoided reality long enough." Gabby says softly as she glances over to Matt, their arms brushing as they walk." Besides I'm sure you can't wait to get back to work, if Boden agrees."

"Yeah." Matt's grin grows wider at the mention of returning to work."Hey have you heard anything from your brother lately?" He asks changing the subject, for Gabby is excited about the baby, yet dealing with walking away from all her hard work, for now.

"Nothing of importance." She tells him quietly, as she looks back at the two cops sitting in the car watching them from a distance." Just a few leads but they all turned up empty."

"Well I hope something breaks soon." Matt says with some frustration.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Gabby chuckles rolling her eyes." Spending every waking moment with me is driving you mad." Oh how right she was just not the way she thought.

Matt is about to protest when they see Hermann walking through the parking lot in their direction as he arrives for shift." Hey you two." He says when they are almost meeting up." You guys finally missed us enough to come back?"

"Fingers crossed." Matt answers him." But miss you...um not so sure about that." He smirks as they all start walking again.

"Oh I see, this mini vacation gave you your sense of humor." Hermann teases back as he just gets a look in return." But seriously you two, I'm sorry to hear about all the craziness your going through."

"Thanks Hermann." Gabby smiled and Maa just nodded with a small smile.

"We all got your backs here no matter what." Hermann adds just before turning to head for the locker room.

Gabby and Matt share a look, and smile as Matt says in agreement with her." It's good to be back." Just then Matt's cell rang as they were in the hallway outside the empty common room." Chief?" Matt greets as he answers the call." I'm just down the hall from your office." He says through the phone before he falls quiet to listen." Great we will be right in." Matt answers then hangs up.

"He wants to see you?" Gabby questions.

"Both of us." Matt says as he puts his cell back in his pocket." He's waiting for us."

"Could he know?" Gabby grabs Matt's arm as he turned to walk away." And he didn't hear it from us."

"Relax." Matt smiled tapping her hand." I'm sure it's not that, besides he sounded like was in really good mood. So don't sweat it."

"Easy for you to say." Gabby mumbled under her breath as she fell a step behind Matt as he rolls his eyes to himself at her antics.

Once they reached Boden's office Matt could see Kelly through the glass of the closed door, but after being waved in he was surprised to find Voight and Antonio in his office as well, for the blinds were drawn." What's going on?" Matt stepped through the door skeptical Gabby still on his tail.

"Thanks for coming in right away." Boden speaks standing from his chair walking around his desk passing Kelly by the window till he was stretching his hand out to Matt." Welcome back."

Matt glances over at Antonio and Voight as he slowly placed his hand in Boden's meeting his eye's." Thank you?" He says but more in a questioning tone.

"You both have been cleared." Boden says with his wide grin looking back to Gabby as well over Matt's shoulder.

"Really?" Gabby speaks up." I mean I'm not surprised..."

"Forensics has cleared you both." Voight cuts in." We came to inform Chief Boden first." And he has cleared you both for work."

"Congrats man." Kelly swats Matt's arm from behind then gives Gabby a smile.

"This is great news." Matt's smile grows by the second, as well as Gabby's, but then hers faulters. But before she can speak up Matt addresses Voight." What does this mean about the case?"

"We are still on top of it." Antonio answers." We still got our eyes on Jack, and the club."

"So he's still in buisness?" Matt says frustrated." All this was pointless."

"But, what about Katya's killer." Gabby chimes in." He's got to be out there still... right?"

"We are still working on it." Voight answers." Whoever did this will be brought down, no one in my city gets away with this, this person will be caught."He answers bodly.

"OK." Gabby nods." But what does that mean for Matt and I with these police escorts, and protective custody?"

"We are going to have uniforms patrol here and by your apartments." Antonio takes a step closer to his sister." There has been no imminent threat to either one of you."

"We feel you will both be safe going back to your normal routines." Voight adds, and Gabby and Matt share a brief look.

"That's why I'm asking you two to get changed out today." Boden speaks up." Get right back in it, we've missed you around here."

"Absolutely." Matt says shaking Boden's hand one more time.

"Oh and Gabriela." Boden talks around Matt." I know your just coming back but I need to ask if you'd mind filling in on 61 this shift possibly next as well." Boden moves to walk around behind his desk again." Chili needed some time, death in the family or something." He shrugs his shoulders looking over papers on his desk.

"Yeah about that chief." Gabby says stepping around Matt so she was infront of his desk.

"Well I think we are all finished here." Antonio speaks up knowing what's coming, looking over to Voight, giving him a look to leave. And with a few hand shakes and goodbyes the two men were out the door.

Gabby looked back to Chief and was about to speak when Kelly spoke up." I guess I should excuse myself too." He says sensing he should leave too.

"No." Matt stops him and glancing over to Gabby giving her a look before finishing." I'd like you to stay. And Kelly looked at him confused seeing that whatever Gabby had to say involved his friend as well, so with a nod Kelly stays and recieves a quick." Thanks." From Matt, and a smile from Gabby.

Boden watches on in his own confusion until Gabby speaks up." I'm happy to fill in on ambo as long as you need me, but um...after that I'll need to be taken off active duty on 81." She says and takes a deep breath looking around at the looks of confusion from Boden and Kelly still till she blurts out ." I'm pregnant."

The room fell silent, no one moved or breathed till Boden stepped out from behind his desk and over to Gabby. He looked at her for a moment then his smile grew." You are going to be amazing mom." He beams before pulling her into a hug.

"You." Kely whispered pointed at Matt." You?" And Matt gave him a ' I'm guilty ' shrug and a smile then Kelly is pulling him into a big hug as well and they share a laugh together.

Boden then share's a hug with Matt and says." I'm not even going to ask." With a chuckle as Kelly moves to hug Gabby. "Well you two go change out it's getting late, and Dawson don't worry we will find you another spot here, once Chili returns." Boden says after a few minutes of hugs and congrats .

"Thank you chief." Gabby says sincere with a big smile.

"Thanks." Matt replies at the same time as well.

" Welcome back you two."Boden nods as they all share one more smile and the trio are out the door leaving Boden's office with the door falling closed behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabby and Matt quickly changed out in the locker room, sharing a quick conversation about waiting to tell everyone else about the baby while she is subbing on ambo, and she wanting to get a little further along in her pregnancy before telling so many people. After they finished their talk, Gabby headed to the common room in search of food, for her all of a sudden increasing appetite, while Matt made his way to his office having tons of paperwork to catch up on.

Matt was nose deep in his work when Severide tossed a cigar on his desk." You dirty dog you." He chuckles out." Your out getting girls pregnant when I don't even know you are back together."

Matt shares a look with him before picking up the cigar and placing up to his nose taking in it's aroma." Where not back together." He answers not even looking at his friend.

Severide chuckles as he shakes his head." So let me get this right." He leans his back against the glass wall." You got your ex knocked up...p.s ." He leans forward putting his hand to the side of his mouth." Is going to be another conversation for us at another time." He finishes and leans back against the wall again." So let's see knocked up, not together raising a baby with ex fiancé."

"Go head." Matt shares a look with him." Have a good laugh at my expense, but it's more complicated then that."

"More complicated then having sex with her when you both clearly don't want to get back together." And with that Matt just sends him a glare." Oh." Severide leans forward again." So you do want to make it work."

Matt shrugs his shoulders shaking his head looking back at his papers." Things are working for us right now." He then looks back up to his friend." We are getting along really well."

"But that doesn't answer my question?" Severide pushes.

Matt let's out a huff." What's with the interrogation judge Judy?" Ask says slightly teasing slightly serious.

"Alright, alright." Severide holds his hands up in defense." No more questions, but atleast have a smoke with me?" He asks holding up his cigar. Matt nods and they walk outside the firehouse taking a seat on the park bench at the end of the driveway." So listen." Severide starts out slow." I'm um.. really glad your ok, when Dawson called me that night after she found you, ...wow man after the day we had, then you."

"Wait what do you mean...we had?" Matt turns his body slightly to face him." Did something else happen?"

Severide took a deep breath before looking over to Matt." You didn't hear about the big warehouse fire from the day you took off shift, the day I called your cell leaving you messages to show up at Molly's?"

" Wait, I think I did." Matt nods deep in thought." The one over by the pier?"

Severide nodded his head in the positive." Well let's just say if Boden wasn't there." This was all he was going to tell Matt, as they sat quiet taking long drags from their cigars Matt somewhat thankful for not having the details. Severide was the first to break the silence." So you must be greatful to be getting your apartment back?"

"Oh Man." Matt placed his hand on severide's shoulder." I'm a horrible friend, you were , well where th hell have you been staying?"

"No worries, no worries." He shakes it off." A friend of mine she's out of town so she's letting me use her place."

"Oh that's great." Matt sat back with a sigh of relief." Well your free to come home anytime."

"Thanks Case, But I think I might stay there a bit longer."

"Ahhhh." Matt nods up and down holding the cigar in his teeth and grinning." Hoping maybe she comes back home soon?"

"Maybe." Severide shrugs but gives him a knowing look." Besides your probably going to need more space with the baby coming."

"Yeah I don't know...I guess."

Severide just laughs shaking his head." Man this is going to be interesting." Then looks over to Matt with a big smile." But man, a dad."

"Yeah." Matt just looks at him with a beaming smile." Crazy right, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." And with that both men sat their nodding in silence enjoying their smokes till the bells are ringing and everyone is off to their assigned vehicles.

Truck 81, squad 3, and ambo 61 pull up to a multi vehicle accident on a major highway. Everyone jumps out assessing the scene and once Boden pulls up moments later he's barking orders for everyone to follow. There was an overturned tractor trailor, that had clearly crushed one vehicle and two others had steel beams pinned on top of them that had been thrown from it's flat bed. As squad moved to stabilize the remaining steel, truck as well as Gabby and Brett moved to asses the three vehicles. Hermann and Mouch ran to the crushed vehicle, and within second motioning that the driver was dead. Matt and Otis went to the second vehicle as Gabby and Brett went to the third. Gabby freezes at the rear passenger door at what she sees." Casey." She calls out getting his attention with the panic in her voice, and she looks over meeting his eyes." We have a baby trapped in this car."

"Hermann Mouch." Casey shouts without hesitation springing into action." Get the jaws." He orders as as moves at a quick pace to get to where Gabby is, and starts trying to open the doors while they wait for the jaws.

"Dawson." Brett calls over the hood of the car." The mother's not breathing, but I got a weak pulse."

Gabby runs around to the driver's side to asses, just as the baby starts to cry." Casey, we need to get the mother out first." She says just as the steel beams hanging from the truck shift, and Matt's running to move Gabby and Brett away from the car.

"You two stay back." He motions for them to stay at the front of the car." Sev?" He calls out waiting for the go ahead."

"Case, it's secure but I don't know for how long." Severide shouts from across the road.

"Alright." Casey thinks for a second." You two stay there." He points to Brett and Dawson then turns to his men." We get the baby out first."

"Casey." Gabby shouts." The mother's not breathing."

"Dawson if any more beams fall the baby is going to get crushed." He yells back pointing at the beams angle. Matt then moves around the vehicle to break the window on the passenger side and throw a blanket over the baby so they can shatter the back window and pull him out. Just as Matt does that Gabby is running over to the driver's window." Dawson." He shouts but has no time to argue with her as she starts mouth to mouth on the mother.

"Within seconds the back window is shattered and the little baby boy is being pulled out. The men quickly move to the drivers door." I got breath sounds." Gabby shout after listening with the stethoscope, her and Brett managed to get the mother incubated while the guys freed the baby.

"Step back." Matt says coldly almost pushing Gabby away as he took the bag from her hand and kept pumping it while Hermann and Mouch worked on getting the door open and Otis pulls over the gurney. Brett asses the baby before handing him off to another paramedic as more ambos started showing up, and Gabby stood impatiently waiting for the mother to be free." Careful." Matt says now as they slowly lay the mother down on the gurney.

Gabby runs over grabbing the bag from Matt's hand." I got this now." She says focused on the patient missing the glare Matt sends her." Let's get her in the back of the ambo." Gabby says as they all help push the gurney and get it loaded in." Brett you drive." She tosses the keys to her and sits down still pumping the bag in her hand. Gabby looks up now meeting Matt's eyes and now she clearly catches the glare he keeps sending her and then the doors fall shut and the ambo is speeding away as Gabby watches a pissed off Matt standing in the road watching them leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: So glad everyone is still enjoying this story, I'm sad to say it's probably going to end around chapter 20, but I have Love on the Internet to still write if everyone is enjoying. As for this story I'm greatful to already have 185 reviews, so thank you all. But how bout we reach 200 today and I'll post the next chapter as well and I'm sure it's one everybody is anxious for(hint, hint) any way thank you again and write those reviews...enjoy...Jamie.**

Gabby and Brett return to 51 a few hours later finding most of the guys hanging out in the common room, but the one person in particular Gabby is looking for is no where to be seen. She let's out a deep sigh and then turns to head down the hall heading for the bunk room, and as she opens the door finds Matt in his office sitting as his desk unaware of her presence for he's focused on the paperwork in front of him. Gabby decides to leave him alone seeing his door closed, clearly wanting to be left alone so she turns back around and heads for the locker room.

Matt looks up from his paperwork rubbing the back of his neck looking around as he sees Gabby exit out the bunk room. He let's out a huff getting to his feet instantly and is off following in the direction Gabby just went. Matt turns the corner and stops in his tracks seeing her sitting on the bench looking down at her feet. His heart sinks at this site but his anger still fueling him as he speaks." Clearly nothing has changed." He snaps getting her to look up startled.

"What?" Gabby says deflated." I don't understand why your so pissed." She says as she turns her body to face him.

"You disobeyed my orders." Matt snaps.

"But I saved that women's life." Gabby says in a pleading tone." That little boy still has his mother."

"You know Gabby." Matt shakes his head putting his hands on his hips looking down at the floor." One day your not going to be so lucky."

Gabby let out a deep sigh hearing the hurt in Matt's voice as he spoke again." I'm fine Matt, and so is that mom and baby."

"You still don't get it." Matt snaps getting angry again." You disobeyed my orders, where I found it to not be safe." He drops his arms from his waist looking up to meet her eyes with a hard glare." You disrespect me time and time again, whether your on truck or ambo." Matt let's out a deep breath now rubbing his forehead with his fingers." I mean ...are you even going to respect my opinions as a father?"

"Matt..."Gabby stands wanting to plead with him but he's cutting her off.

"Just...don't." Matt snaps shaking his head." I just, I don't...I don't know anymore." He says frustrated before he turns and walks out of the locker room, leaving Gabby bewildered.

Gabby sits in the locker room for a few more minutes, her mind racing, maybe even slightly pissed at how Matt was reacting but then decides to go make herself a sandwich for those pregnancy food pains where starting to kick in. When she made her way down the hallway towards the common room there was a lot of commotion coming from the room. She slowly turns the corner to see everyone gawking at a fairly tall stocky build young dark skinned man...well boy standing there." That's it." Brett calls out pointing at him as she sits on the long table most of the truck crew around her." Your Groomzilla."

Everyone breaks out in laughter except this young guy watching on as Hermann speaks up." What do you mean, like bridezilla, but the groom?"

"Yeah." Brett looks to Hermann then back at the young guy." Do you remember me from your wedding day, when me and my partner saved the pastor performing your ceremony?" She says not mean but in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, that women screwed up the whole ceremony." He answers in a crude tone." But I'm here looking Lt. Casey?" He says changinging the subject.

Gabby knew what he was here for, clearly so did the whole house for the candidate shirt he showed up in." That would be me." Matt stands from his seat at the head of the table, catching Gabby's eyes but still sending her the same glare as he makes he way over to the young candidate.

"I'm Jeremiah." He puts his hand out to shake Matt's hand." But my friends call me Jerry."

"Well Jeremiah." Matt stares him down not shaking his hand." I'm not your friend." He continues to stare him down and in the corner of his eye he sees Gabby moving around behind the counter." Drop your bags candidate, lunch isn't going to cook itself."Gabby looks up from what's she's doing, watching as Jerry drops his bag right on the floor where he was standing and rushing over to where she stood." Um Candidate." Matt calls out getting him to look back." This isn't your house this bag won't get picked up by your mommy."

"Yes sir." Jerry scurries over picking up his bag but looks around at everyone flustered.

"Locker room is down the hall." Matt points in that direction." Hurry back." He calls out as the rest of the truck guys start laughing in a hushed tone.

Gabby drops the spoon in her hand and moves through the common room sharing her own glare with Matt as she brushes by him and walks out into the hallway. She could help the feel of jealousy that surged through her seeing how quickly her spot had been filled but also couldn't help the urge of taking this new candidate under her wing." Locker room is this way." She stops at the end of the hall finding Jerry looking around lost.

"Oh." He turns and rushes over to her." Thanks."

Gabby studies him for a minute then points down the hall." Come on I'll show you myself." She says softly as they start walking at a slower pace." I'm Dawson, well Gabby, but you can call me Dawson." She says and he share a shy smile with her as they walk through the locker room door.

Back in the common room all the guys settled back into their spots at the table and were shareing curious looks and glances to Matt. Matt could feel the curious eyes on him." Spit it out." He huffs looking up at them.

"Is Dawson Ok with her spot being filled?" Cruz asks.

"No one is taking anyone's spot." Hermann joins in the convo.

" Yeah." Matt nods in agreement." And I thought you are on squad now?"

"Well yeah... I am." Cruz says sitting back in his chair.

"So why are you so worried about who's on or off truck?" Matt said in his typical tone of sarcasm.

"So when is Dawson back on truck?" Otis raises an eyebrow, with a smirk." And taking my elevators spot."

"Well since your so inquisitive." Matt looks up at him with a sly smile." It may not be for a while so I guess I'll be needing you on elevators after all." He says as he stands .

"Wait lieutenant..." Otis calls out in a plea but then let's his head fall on his arms ontop of the table letting out a grunt as Matt just continues to walk away never looking back.

"Welcome back Lt." Mouch chuckles from his spot on the couch.

Matt walks back into his office now and pretty much stays there for the remainder of shift only leaving when he really needed to. Gabby walks out of the locker room the next morning in search of Matt for it's the end of shift. They hadn't spoken since their argument the day before, but Gabby was hoping it had blown over." Hey." She says knocking lightly on the open door.

Matt looks back at her coldly and gives her a curt." Hey." In return, clearly still not happy with her.

Gabby tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously as she spoke again." So I know your able to go back to your apartment today." She says as Matt looks away back down to his paperwork." But I wanted to check if you um... needed a ride, cause...um well we came here together yesterday?"

"I'm really back logged on all this paperwork." He kind of snaps at her pointing down to the pile of papers." Don't worry about me I can find a ride home I'm sure."

Gabby reached into her backpack pulling out her keys and moving to Matt's desk startling him by her close proximity." Here." She says placing the keys down on the pile of papers. "I'll get a lift home with Brett." Gabby then turns to walk out not waiting for an answer.

"Gabby." Matt calls out as he stands to protest, but she puts up her hands to stop him.

"I insist." She gives him a soft smile." I'm only going home to get some sleep, I'm exhausted." She tries to laugh about being tired but he stays serious.

"Thank you." Matt answers sincerely." I'll drop it off when I'm done."

"Whatever." Gabby shrugs." No rush." And with that she turns walking away, leaving Matt just standing there in his office watching her leave, for the first time in days they are going their own seperate ways. Both of them unsure how to feel about that.


	15. Chapter 15

Gabby got out of bed later that night unable to sleep. She made her way into the living room putting on the TV and laying down their hoping maybe sleep would take over for her here, in this quiet empty apartment. Once she started flipping through the channels she came across the movie her and Matt had found the other night but fell asleep on, Last Vegas. She sat laughing at this comedy, that starred Morgan Freeman, Michael Douglas and Robert DeNiro, but her mind kept drifting back to Matt, wondering what he was doing at the moment.

Matt unable to sleep as well, found himself on his hands and knees ripping up the kitchen floor, hoping to distract his mind and elevate the silence that rang through his empty apartment. He's taken out of his thoughts and physical labor, when his phone is buzzing with a text message alert.

 _...Still mad at me?...G :-)_

Matt couldn't help the smile that graced his face, his anger subsiding hours ago.

...Your up late?... _.M :-)_

Gabby waited to see if she would get a reply, seconds later her phone was buzzing. Reading his response she chuckles to herself then types back a response.

...So are you :-) but that still doesn't answer myquestion?...G:-)

Matt stands from kneeling on the floor moving to sit on his couch in the living room just as his phone buzzes again. Now it's his turn to chuckle before replying.

...No, I'm sorry...M :-)

Once Gabby received his message she quickly sends him a reply.

...Call me?...G:-)

And within seconds her phone is buzzing in her hand with Matt's name popping up on caller ID." Hey." She answers in a soft voice.

"Hey." Matt replies in same voice, a small smile spreading on his lips." Couldn't sleep?"

"No." Gabby let's out a soft sigh." Maybe I napped to long after shift, but I was exhausted having been off this past week or so."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Matt answers her then their is a brief pause til he speaks again." So what are you doing?"

Gabby let's out a chuckle before she speaks." I'm actually watching that movie we fell asleep on the other night."

"Ah." Matt smiles to himself remembering her sleeping on his thigh before moving her into the bedroom." Any good?"

"Hilarious." Is all she says to describe it." What are you doing right now?"

"Besides talking to you." He teases and she let's out a playful 'haha' before he turns serious." I was ripping up the kitchen floor."

"Ah." She answers softly and the phone goes silent between them, until Gabby clears her throat and speaks again." You could, um...always join me...watch the movie...it's funny."

"Well aren't I missing half of it?" He asks letting out a small chuckle then looks at his watch reading 1:15 am.

"Nah, you missed like 10 minutes of it and I paused it when you called me." Gabby said with a new excitement in her voice." So what do you say?"

"I say I think my floor can wait till tomorrow." He says with a smile on his face that could be heard in his voice." I'll be there in 10." He says about to hang up.

"Hey uh Matt." Gabby catches him before he does." You know what would go really good with the movie?" She question just getting a hum reply from Matt." Ice cream."

"Ice cream huh?" Matt chuckles." Well then make it that I'll be there in 20." And with that they are both hanging up their phones wearing smiles alot bigger then most friends would wear making plans to hang out in the wee hours of the morning.

Matt lightly knocks on the door pretty much 20 minutes later like he promised, holding up the bags of snacks." I come bearing gifts." He says giving his famous smile.

"Oh my." Gabby grabs one of the bags from his hand." What did you get?"

"Everything." Matt chuckles." It all looked good."

"Are you trying to make me fat." Gabby teases back as she walks back into the kitchen." You are eating with me right?" She asks looking over her shoulder seeing him follow her into the kitchen.

"Well what fun is a late night snack if your doing it alone." He smiles, as he moves to the kitchen counter standing next to her as she pulls bowls out to make their own sundaes.

They sit on the couch eating their ice cream sundaes between laughs as they watch the movie together, minimal talk between them but no tension in the air. Little by little Gabby has unconsciously moved closer to Matt as they sit focused on the TV, yet they still had a heightened awareness of each other being so close. Gabby leaned her head on Matt's shoulder finding comfort in him, while his body went rigid by the intimate contact. After a few minutes of more silence Gabby clears her throat and whispers." Do you really think I don't respect you?" Never moving from her spot.

Matt sat quiet never responding and after a few moments waiting for her answer Gabby lifts her head thinking maybe he fell asleep, but is met by his blue piercing eyes looking down at her intensely. Neither of them speak all they do is hold each other's intense stare until Matt makes the first move. He places his hand on her cheek searching her eye's once again before he slowly brings his lips to Gabby, and she instantly responds moving her own lips against his. Then she's slipping her hand around his neck letting her fingers dance through his hair. The kiss only deepens from there as Gabby now moves her leg across his lap feeling the need to be as close as possible when she strattles his waist. Matt's hands are running up and down her back as she is slowly rocking against his hips and her hands are getting lost in his hair as their kisses turned desperate and needy, and then that is when she just ...stops." Gabby?" Matt whispers as she's pulling back bracing her hand on his chest to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry." She whispers standing from his lap." I...we can't do this."

"Why not?" Matt asks frustrated as he stands from the couch moving to Gabby who's turned her back to him." God, Gabby I've made so many mistakes, I just don't want to anymore." He says desperately but doesn't get any response from Gabby which only frustrates him more." Fine you want the truth, why I think you disrespect me...well it's because you have no how much you drive me crazy, and scare the hell out of me...god...Gabby, I just... yesterday at the accident."

Matt stops his rant as Gabby turns to face him tears in her eyes." Matt, ... I know, I just I ...don't ...know." She says shaking her head.

"Then what's the problem." He takes a step closer putting his hands on her shoulders." I think we owe it to ourselves...the baby to try?"

"I can't." Gabby looks away to hide her tears." I just...I don't want it to be for the baby." She whispers then looks back up fighting to control herself." And I can't give you what you want."

"What more do I want from you." Matt says almost argumentative." And damn it Gabby if you think this is just about the baby..." he says turning away himself now running his hands through his hair trying to find his words." Gabby." Matt turns back grabbing her hand to force her to look at him as well." I know this baby changes things...alot... but as far as how I feel about you, well maybe I've only fallen more in love with you since the baby."

"Oh Matt." Gabby chokes out through tears as she places her hands on his cheeks." God knows I love you too, and man you are going to be the single most amazing dad." She smiles through her tears making his eyes water as well." But it's just so...complicated."

"What is...work?" Matt asks searching her eyes trying to stay calm." We have come along way these past few months, and I...well I guess I was mostly at fault for before."

"I can't make you wait." Gabby blurts out." I don't know when we can be married, and I just...I don't want to be selfish but I love being on 81."

"That's what this is about?" Matt almost laughs catching a glare from Gabby." You think I'm worried about some marriage certificate?"

" I know you want to be married, and I can't ...it's not fair...I." Gabby started to say but Matt silenced her with a kiss.

When he pulled away from her lips he left her stunned just staring at him." I would wait for you as long as you needed me to Gabriela Dawson." Matt tucks a strand of her hair back behind her ear as she still stood speechless her mouth ajar." I don't need a piece of paper telling me what a want, what your giving me...a family...my family, and I want you to be part of it always."

Gabby had no words nothing left to say so she showed him how she was feeling by planting her lips on his almost as if she was claiming him hers. They stumbled back till Matt bumped into the arm of the couch, then he was kissing her back with just as much desire,passion. They feverishly made their way into Gabby's bed as they disregarded each other's clothes until they were tangled in the bedsheets, crying out each other's names.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt lays on his side his head prompted up by his hand, as his other hand runs up and down Gabby's inner thigh that she has bent leaning up against him. She lays flat on her back her body tucked into Matt's chest, while her hand runs up and down his back that is snaked under him." I really need to get home." Matt says grinning down to her before leaning in kissing her softly.

"Soon." Gabby pouted back as he pulled away from her and then she's quickly rolling them over so straddling his hips." What's the rush for anyway?" Gabby leans in closer to ask.

Matt let's out a sigh before reaching up and pulling her lips down to his." I told you why an hour ago." He says breathless after breaking their kiss." I have half my kitchen floor ripped up."

Gabby looked down at him with a devilish smile as she slowly began to rock her hips." Can't the floor wait?" She asks before capturing his lips with hers.

Matt rolls her over never breaking the kiss." Floor. can. wait." He says between kisses as they get lost in each other again.

It's late afternoon when Gabby finally walks Matt to the door to leave." Are you sure you have to go?" She almost whines pulling at the bottom of his coat.

"Believe me baby, I'd stay if I could." He smiles as he leans in kissing her cheek then moving to her neck, before whispering in her ear." You might break me if I stay."

Gabby looked at him with a sheepish smile as he pulled away." Sorry." She shrugs." These damn harmones I guess."

"Trust me baby I'm not complaining." Matt says getting her to meet his eyes." And I hate having to leave..."

Gabby cuts him off." So don't." She pleads.

Matt kisses her lips one more time." I tell you what." He says placing his hands on her arms." Give me a few hours to get some work done, then come over to my place around dinner time?"

"You want me to cook something and bring it?"

"No ." Matt kisses her forehead giving her a soft smile." I want you and baby to rest now, and we will order some take out later."

"Sounds good." Gabby smiles giving him a nod.

"Great." Matt leans in giving her a kiss goodbye." I'll see you in a few hours." He says as he turns to walk away, but after a few steps he turns back a gives her another kiss only deeper now." Ok, I'm really going now." He says after the kiss breaks.

"You better go now, or you won't be going anywhere." Gabby teases as he turns to leave and she playfully pushes him to go.

Matt walks into Home Depot not long after leaving Gabby's to get the supplies he needed to atleast attempt at finishing the floor. The smile on his face maybe saying something different, which was also clouding his thoughts making him unaware of the dark lurking eyes following him through the store. Matt grabs the last thing on his list and turns to walk away still looking down at it as he suddenly is bumping into someone." Oh excuse..." Matt looks up but stops mid sentence." You again, are you...are you..following me?"

"How can someone be follow if you don't know their there?" He says to Matt sending shivers down his spine. The man held his stare of confusion for a brief moment before he let's out a huff and brushes past Matt and storms off.

"Hey, hey." Matt calls out after him, but gets no response the guy speeds up his pace and turns out of site before Matt could even catch up. He finishes up in the store pays for the items he needed and walks out to his truck looking over his shoulder constantly unable to shake this eery feeling. Once in his truck he pulls out his cell quickly dialing as he places it up to his ear." Hey, Antonio it's Matt, you got 10 minutes?" He asks before replying." Great talk to you in a few.

Matt walked up to his apartment a short time later finding Gabby already waiting for him as she held her hands in defense." I couldn't wait till dinner time." She says bashfully.

"It's fine." Matt gives her a warm smile as he unlocks his door dropping the supplies inside then turns back to face her." How long have you...?" He barely gets out and her lips are crashing to his and they are stumbling back into the apartment Gabby kicking the door closed with the heel of her foot.

Gabby and Matt lay tangled in the sheets breathless as Gabby rolls over onto Matt who's laying flat on his back." So you never got to that floor after all?" She teases with a sly smile.

"Hmmmm." Matt gives her a smirk in return." I'll give you a free pass this time."

"Hey." Gabby chuckles as she playfully smacks Matt, getting a chuckle in return." Be nice to me I'm hormonal."

Matt let's out another chuckle." Is that all I'm going to hear for the next seven months, for an excuse?"

"Damn straight." Gabby says serious trying to hold back her smirk but fails miserably. Matt kisses her nose gently now before moving out of the bed." Where are you going?" She asks sitting up holding the bed sheet to her chest.

Matt slips out the bedroom door slipping on his boxers without a word, but reappears seconds later holding menus up in his hand." Gotta order dinner right?" He says sitting back on the bed." Are you hungry, cause I'm starving?" Gabby looks at him flipping through the different menus until he looks up catching her staring." What?"

Gabby smiles softly before placing a soft kiss on his lips ." I really missed this."

"Eating yeah me too." Matt teases getting Gabby to roll her eyes and give him a look before he leans in kissing her back." Me too." He says serious looking her in the eyes. He searches her eyes once again clearing his throat before talking more serious." Severide moved out, or is moving out you know."

"No I didn't." Gabby says sympathetic as she runs her fingers through his hair." Was it cause of all this, or work?"

"No." Matt shakes his head." It was just time I guess, he's crashing at a friends place while she's out of town."

"Hmmmm." Gabby smirks." A girls place."

Matt stays serious." So I was thinking." He looks up meeting her eyes as he clears his throat." Maybe we can fix up the other room for the baby?" Matt asks searching her eyes but quickly continues." Or maybe we can fix it up for you?"

"You want me to move into the guest room?" Gabby looks at him puzzled.

"Yeah, well." Matt stuttered nervously." Look I know it's really quick and all but I just thought, well yeah I guess..."

He is cut off by Gabby placing her finger to his lips silencing him." I think we can figure something out. She gives him a smile.

Just as Matt is about to speak more there is a knock on the door. He kisses her lips quickly before he stands." I wonder who that can be?" Matt gives her a confused look before walking out the bedroom door. He quickly moves to the open the door once he reaches it, stunned what he sees on the other side." What?" Matt starts to say as the dark eyed man head butts him with the back of the hand gun he had pointed at him.

"Matt?" Gabby calls out leaving the bedroom after throwing on some clothes." Who's at the...?" She stops dead in her tracks as she sees Matt out cold on the floor and a gun pointed to her face.

"Say anything and I'll shoot you bitch." The man says to her in a deathly low voice.


	17. Chapter 17

Gabby stood with her hands slightly raised." What...what is it you...want?" She says calmly trying not to provoke the man pointing a gun at her only a few feet away.

"It's his fault."The man says desperately as he points the gun down towards Matt who is on the floor starting to stir." It's his fault she's not mine anymore?"

"I'm sure." Gabby tries to take a step forward to get the mans attention back to her cause Matt starting making noise on the ground as he brings the heel of his hand to his forehead where he was bleeding." I'm sure." Gabby says again as he brings the gun back to her as she flinches back." We can figure this out?"

"How do we do that?" He questions Gabby with a look defeat." She's gone, never coming back." He says almost in tears." She was going to be mine, leave that jerk of a husband. But he." He then turns angry pointing the gun back down at Matt who is sitting up with his head in his one hand but looking slightly incoherent still." He messed it all up."

Just then Antonio, Voight, and Halstead bardged through the still open door with guns raised." Freeze." They all demanded in unison.

The man spins around to the three cops pointing a gun at him and it only causes him to escalate." Don't come any closer." He shouts as he puts the gun to Matt's temple, causing Gabby to cover her mouth to hide herself crying out.

"Look son." Voight raises his hand as he lowers his gun taking a tiny step forward." I don't know what you've done, but what I see now is something that can escalate out of your control very easily."

"I have...I have nothing to live for." He says in a plea." She is gone."

"Look." Voight says as he makes contact with Matt's eyes seeing he is aware of the situation now." If you put the gun down we can talk about this...man to man."

"It's too late." The man said as tears filled his eyes then slowly turned the gun towards his own head." It's too late for me." He says just as he pulls the trigger, but Matt at the very same moment swong his leg around knocking the guy off balance as he stumbles forward and the bullet misses his head and hits the wall near all the shelving of books. Seconds later the three cops were tackling him to the ground roughly." Let go...let go of me." He squirms as the keep his cheek pressed to the ground.

"Shut it." Antonio presses the man's head harder to the ground as he hand cuffs him." Don't say a word."

In the midst of all the commotion Gabby ran over to Matt kneeling beside him." Are you ok, are you ok?" She says frantically getting him to look up at her as he makes a sour face putting his hand back to his head." Let me see?" Gabby asks taking his hand in hers pulling it away.

"Oww." Matt whines as she touches his cut.

Gabby chuckles just as Antonio kneels down beside her just as Voight and Halstead start to escort the man out of the apartment." How is he?" Antonio asks.

"I think he'll live." Gabby looks up at her brother then back to Matt." He may have a mild concussion, as well as needing a few stitches, but other then that..."

Gabby is cut off by Matt." Yeah, yeah I'll live." He groans trying to get to his feet as both siblings chuckle at him. Matt looks over to Antonio as he got to his feet clapping his shoulder." Thanks man." He says grimmincing in pain putting his hand on his head.

"Wow, where are you trying to go?" Gabby puts her hands on his arms to steady him.

"To put clothes on." Matt says looking down at himself still only in boxers.

Gabby let's out a soft chuckle." Why don't you sit down." She helps to the nearest chair." I'll get yo some clothes." Gabby offers as she disappears into the bedroom returning quickly with a paid of jeans and t-shirts." That was the guy from the coffee shoppe, wasn't it?" She asks him as she hands him the clothes.

"Yeah." Matt answers her then looks up to Antonio as he pulls a shirt over his head." I called your brother when I saw him again today at Home depot, after I left your place." He says looking over to Gabby again." First time I ever saw him was at the ME's office."

"So is that who killed Katya?" Gabby looks between both men." Cause clearly he had some sort of relationship with her."

"I don't know sis, we need to go question him now." Antonio smirks at her clearly seeing the barriers have fallen between her and Matt seeing the way she is standing protective by his side her hand resting on the back of his neck." But first things first let's get lover boy to the hospital."

"No no, I'm fine." Matt jumps in the convo as he slowly stands from the chair." I want to know if this guy did it."

"Matt." Gabby protested but he protested right back.

"Gabby I'm fine." He steadies himself looking her in the eyes as he continues." Look just bandage me up now, and I'll go to the hospital later."

"Matt." Gabby sighed then moved to get the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink." I'll do this for you, as long as you go later to get checked out, but if you get dizzy or the bleeding doesn't get under control..."

Matt cuts her off with a kiss to her cheek." Fair enough." He smiles, causing her serious tone to melt away and smile back.

Antonio cleared his throat." I'll wait in the car for you two." He says starting to walk out." Oh and don't take too long." Antonio stops turning back to his sister giving her a wink as Matt sat in the chair again his back facing him, and Gabby rolls her eyes at her brother. Gabby bandaged up Matt and they arrived at district 21 a short time later." So what do we have so far?" Antonio asks as he walks in the viewing room where Ruzek and Attwater where standing overlooking the interrogation room.

"He's not giving up too much." Ruzek answers then gives a nod to Gabby and Matt who just walked into the room as well. "Won't even give us his name."

In the interrogation room Voight sits in the chair across fro the dark eyed man his arms crossed over his chest." So you care to tell me you you were at that apartment tonight, threatening the lives of two innocent people?" Voight asks starring him down.

"He's not innocent." The man spats out." No one is innocent in this, not even her stupid husband."

"Who's husband...Katya's?" Voight leans forward." Cause I know for certain Jack, did not kill his wife. Did you like this girl, watching her dance did it get you excited?" Voight continues to push.

"Like her." The man chuckles." I loved her, I promised her a great life, but then that ...that construction guy showed up." He says getting angry." She started flirting with him, looking for him to show up, then...well then." He continues to get angry shaking his head then looks up to Voight." Then she goes and calls out his name, ...while having sex with me." He says slamming down his fists on the table.

"Is that why you killed her?" Voight leans forward across the table meeting his anger.

Back in the viewing room Sgt. Platt knocks on the door escorting Jack Nesbitt in." He said Voight called him." She informs the room before pulling the door closed again.

Jack steps up to the big window then looks back at everyone stunned." What's Malcolm doing here?"

"You know him?" Antonio steps next to him glancing back through the glass window." What's his full name then.

"It's Malcolm." Jack answers him right away." Malcolm Nesbitt, he's my brother."


End file.
